In The Shadows
by addtothenoise
Summary: AU. Gambit is the leader of his own vampire guild, and Rogue just stepped into a world she didn't want to know about. How will they get along? How long can he keep her like this? ROMY...versus the ex-wife.
1. First Encounters & Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

FIRST ENCOUNTERS

He was growing tired of his search. Not one of these women had what he needed. Each one was dragged in like a restless animal reeking of fear and dried blood. His red eyes glowed fiercely through the darkness as he continued to hold back his hostility from his people. They did not understand what he needed and just as he kept denying these women, the relentlessly brought more. He began to wish that he did not have to destroy his wife, but he could not think of that now. It was her fault. She shouldn't have tried to take his thrown. He made her what she was and that is how she showed her appreciation, by trying to overthrow him.

After what felt like forever, something caught his attention. He noticed one of the women had white streaks in her hair, but he couldn't see her eyes. She was defiant. She pulled away from anyone who tried to force her before him. It was obvious that she was just turned, as he could see the fresh bite marks on her neck.

She did not know why she was forced to stand under the light, trying desperately to see something other then hands and arms that were shoving her back and forth. But it was pointless as the whole room pitch black other than the light surrounding her.

He stood up and made his way toward her, getting only a small glimpse of her emerald eyes as she tried to guard herself from being touched by anyone. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was just too intriguing. His eyes must have been glowing, as she spotted him coming towards her. She stood her ground, not willing to go without a fight. So he slowly stepped into the light with her. It was only artificial, so it wasn't going to hurt him.

She nearly gasped in shock. She wasn't expecting it to be human, or anything remotely close to it. His eyes were unmistakably beautiful and perfect as the glowing red floated amongst the darkness of his eyes. His auburn hair was a little bit long, just brushing his eyes. He was more than obviously attractive, to say the least. He was completely engulfed in black clothes, including his trench coat. She wanted to speak, but felt as if she couldn't. She couldn't even move, as if she was trapped in his eyes.

The woman before him was covered from head to toe, but her clothes were dirty and worn, as if she had put up a fight. He had no doubt about that. But she was unmistakably beautiful. He had to have her. So he raised his hand and a robe was placed over her shoulders. Then he took her hand and led her down a hallway. She felt as if she was under some sort of spell that she couldn't break free from. She wanted to fight, scream, run, something, but her body would not allow her to.

He brought her into a room and led her towards the bed. He walked away from her and placed his trench coat on a nearby chair.

"What's goin' on?"

"You don't know?" he asked slyly.

"Who are ya? What do ya want with me? Where's that asshole who bit me?" The man before her merely smirked, as he made his way towards her.

"Da name is Remy LeBeau." he told her as he raised her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Out dere dey call me Gambit. An' dere ain't much dat I want chere." he told her as he raised his hand to her face. She wanted to pull away so badly, scared of his touch, scared to absorb him. But when he touched her cheek, nothing happened.

"As for dat asshole...je ne sais pas. If you'd like, later you can have 'im found and have whatever ya want done to him."

"How can ya touch me?" His eyes, that were staring at her lips, quickly moved back to her eyes.

"Touch you?" he asked curiously.

"My skin. You're not supposed to be able to touch me."

"You were a mutant?"

"Were?"

"Oui, now...now you be somethin' more chere."

"An' what would that be?" Remy chuckled slightly under his breath.

"You be dat fresh, heh? Didn't even stop to tell you anythin'?"

"Tell me what?"

"What's ya name chere?"

"Rogue." she told him hesitantly.

"Hmm." he began to take a good long look at her figure, obviously pleased.

"Rogue." he closed the space between them, their lips nearly touching. There was a hitch in her breath just before he kissed her. She did not even fight it. She couldn't even remember how long it had been since the last time she was touched, let alone kissed. She could feel herself falling deeper into whatever hold he had on her. He slowly pulled away, and she began to wish that he didn't. Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to pull herself together. But the sight before her made her just about jump out of her skin. This man before her had fangs and looked as if he were the devil himself.

"What are you?" she whispered, lost in shock.

"Da same thing dat you are chere."

CHANGES

"The same thing I am? A mutant?" she said slowly, still not quite understanding. He began to circle her as if she was prey, making her feel uneasy, but she refused to show it.

"Never seen a horror flick chere?"

"Of course I have."

He began to walk over to a small bar, leaving her near the bed. Without speaking, he poured what she believed to be wine into two glasses. He slowly made his way back over to her, handing her one of the glasses, without ever taking his unique eyes off of her. She looked over the contents of the glass. It had a sweet aroma that she had never smelt before, causing her mouth to water, hungrily. He smiled at her genuinely.

"Dere is nothin' wrong wit it. You can drink it." he told her, then taking a drink of his own in order to show her that it was not going to harm her.

"If Remy was goin' to harm you, he would have done it already." That knowledge alone sent a chill down her spine. She could tell how serious that he was, and with whatever hold it was that he had over her, she was sure that he was telling the truth. She slowly took a sip, enjoying the taste more than anything she had ever had before. There was nothing that she could compare it to. It could easily make anything else taste like dirt. It was a little bit thicker then the wines that she was used to and had a slight metallic tang to it that did not seem to bother her in the slightest.

When she finished all of the contents of the glass, she looked up and noticed his heated gaze. Her heart began to race and her head began to pound. She didn't mean to, but she knew that she had dropped the glass. She clenched her head, wishing the pain to go away. It felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't help but think that she was going to die. What had he done to her?

But just as suddenly as the pain came, it went away. She opened her eyes, noticing that she was now lying upon on the bed. That man, Remy, was standing at the edge eyeing her up like some prize, as if she wasn't creped out enough. Rogue sat up slowly, still feeling a little lightheaded. As she did, she noticed that her hair had grown far past her shoulders and seemed to be a cascade of curls.

"What did you do to me?"

"Not a thing."

"What was in the wine?" He just smirked.

"Wine?"

"Yes. What. Was. In. It?" Rogue stated slowly, in her annoyance, hoping for an answer. She tried to stand, but wasn't fully ready for that yet.

"It wasn't wine chere."

"What was it then?"

"Blood."

"Blood?" she laughed.

"Blood? You expect me ta believe that?"

"Don't expect you to believe anythin' chere, other den da truth."

"So you're tryin' to tell me that you're a vampire?" she scoffed.

"Remy not tryin' to tell you anythin'. Already told you dat we are da same thing."

"Yeah. Mutants." One of his eyebrows rose at her refusal to believe him so he walked over to her with a mirror. It was very beautiful, obviously old. He handed it to her and she took it easily, not entirely sure as to what he was up to.

"Nice trick mirror ya got here." she said as she noticed that she had no reflection.

"No trick chere."

"What's goin' on? I want ta go home." A very annoyed Remy looked her over. He abruptly took the mirror back and slammed it against a side table causing broken glass to shatter across the floor. He reached down and picked a large, sharp piece and began to walk towards her. He regarded her with a cold, blank stare that made her want to run for her life, but in that same instance she could not move again. She couldn't even scream. She was completely trapped in her own body. He mounted her, laying her down fully on the bed, as he held down her arm and used the glass to cut a large gash. It hurt her, but still, she could not scream, she only felt the tears fall from her eyes. Once he was done, he threw the piece of glass down and turned her head to make her see. She watched as the wound quickly healed. Her eyes once again met his in fear. This couldn't be happening to her. This couldn't be real.

Remy let go of her, and slowly stood up, not exactly trusting himself in such a position with this woman. He could only hope that she would get over this quickly. That she would be what he needed rather then how Belladonna turned out in the end. Pointless killing of your own species was not something that he wanted to do again, even though it wasn't completely pointless. Belladonna was power hungry and did everything she could do to get more. He needed someone who would help him, who would lead with him, without attempting to kill him in the process. Sure, she's beautiful, but so was Belladonna. Although, he never felt that way watching her drink, let alone from a glass. Watching Rogue made him have to use a sense of control he never thought that he had.

Slowly, she sat up on the bed, staring at her arm, where he had cut her. Remy sat down on his knees before her, and took her arm. He licked the blood that had trickled down before the wound closed, never taking his eyes away from hers. Her eyes showed so much hurt and pain, let alone the emotions that she was projecting, he couldn't handle it. He stood up abruptly and made his way toward the door.

"Dere will be someone in here soon to help you...sort dis out. You will need some new clothes and other things." and with that he left.

Rogue sat there for a moment, still trying to make sense of it all. Finally, it dawned on her that she was in the room all alone. She ran to each of the windows, only to find out that they had been boarded and nailed shut. When she tried the door, it was locked from the outside. There was no exit, except for the door. But she knew nothing of what was past that door. She only knew that she had to find a way out, a way to get home.


	2. Get Away & Hunger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

GET AWAY

Rogue didn't even have to wait five minutes for someone to come into the room. In fact, she would have tried to make a break for it but there were too many. A handful of women rushed inside, while a tall, blond, muscular man opened the door for them. But before he closed the door behind them, she could see that there was a small audience in the hallway. Fighting her way out was one thing, but fighting her way out and winning seemed to be another.

The women nearly swept her up as they began to clean her up. One began to do her hair, two began to clean her off with sponges, and another began to change her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, she tried to stop them, but to no avail. These women easily overpowered her. However, Rogue was still very disbelieving of this whole vampire thing and figured that these people were just part of some strange cult. Just as one of the women took off Rogue's over shirt, all of the women back away in panic, hissing and screaming in torment. She looked down to try and figure out what was going on. She smiled at what she found on her chest. She was still wearing a necklace with that cross her brother Kurt had given her for her first communion.

She quickly grabbed it, and held it at arms length toward the women, as she backed away towards the door. She turned the knob slowly and edged it open to find an empty hallway full of echoing hisses. Clutching her cross, she ran out as fast as her two bare feet could take her. She felt a tinge of relief as she felt the cool, crisp, night air hit her face as she opened the front door. She was afraid that as soon as Remy figured out that she was gone, he would stop at nothing to drag her back. Rogue rushed out the door and of the grounds, not knowing where she was going, not caring, as long as she was away from that house. Finally, she stopped to catch a breath keeping a strong grip on her cross. She quickly looked around, finding the street very familiar. She could easily get to Kurt from here. But something didn't feel right, like there was somebody here and they were watching her. Panic etched on her face, she searched around her for some sign of another presence.

Suddenly, she saw it. There were two glowing orbs in the darkest part of the alleyway. She froze in place, like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, not knowing what to do. Obviously, if she ran, he would catch her. How did he find her so fast?

"Chere," came the voice as he slowly made his way to her.

"Stay away from me!" she told him trying to sound threatening, but as far as he was concerned, it failed.

"Rogue." He held out his hand and motioned for her to come with him as he stood a few feet away from her spot underneath the streetlight. She slowly lifted her most prized possession to him.

"No," she told him with as much force as she could muster.

"I'm not goin' back to your lil' cult. I have a home." He just smirked, but kept his distance.

"Remy could do a lot to help you. Dere's not much time left chere. You go home, bad things could happen. You're skin, it's gonna kick in 'gain. You're changin'."

"I'm not doin' nothin'! Especially not with ya!" His eyes quickly moved from her to the sky, then back again.

"Have it your way den. But you will come back to me chere. Even if Remy have to search dis city for you," he told her as he made his way back into the darkness of the alley. As soon as she was sure that he had gone, Rogue made a run for it down the middle of the street, desperately searching for her brother's church. She knew he had to be there, he was always there.

Rogue made it there quickly, but dropped to her knees at the door, in exhaustion. The sun was rising and her skin began to tingle and felt itchy. As she lifted her hand to the door someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. She did not even have the strength to raise her head to see who it was, but muttered a quick, "Thank you," just before she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she found herself on a cot, in what appeared to be her brother's room. Kurt hardly ever left the church so, years ago, he made himself a room near his office.

"So you are avake zen?" Rogue quickly turned to see her brother sitting near a large window, looking out into the dark sky.

"Good to see you too lil' brother."

"Vhat happened to you? You've been missing for days, zen you jus' show up at my door."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All day." She looked at him a little bit startled.

"It's a_ long _story sug. Hope I wasn't missed much." Kurt turned to her.

"Of course you vere," he told her with a gentle smile.

"But you cannot jus' leave like zat when you want to become a nun."

"I know. It wasn't exactly my fault though. Some guy bit me and I ended up stuck in this cult's house." Kurt laughed at her.

"You and you're stories mein swester." Rogue could have felt many things at that moment, but she did not. Something about his neck just made her stare. She could have sworn that she had seen the vein pumping blood as she heard the thumping of what she thought was a heart. But Kurt brought her out of her daze.

"Are you alright zen?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, an' uh, well rested."

"You look...different."

"A girl can't try a few things? Really Kurt, I'm fine."

"Good," he replied and began to leave the room.

"Kurt, do ya mind if I take a shower?" he looked back at his sister adoringly.

"Vhy vould I mind?" Rogue sat there for a moment trying to understand her thoughts, but could hardly believe them. She wasn't really turning into this evil creature, was she? Into a creature that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place?

She made her way to the bathroom, quickly dropping the clothes that she just wanted to burn and forget the past few nights as if they were some nightmare. Rogue turned on the water to the shower, and waited for it to get hot. While she waited, she looked herself over in the mirror. She did look different. Her hair was so much longer than usual, not to mention very curly. It was beautiful, just not her. Her eyes looked even darker, at least compared to her pale skin. It almost looked as if she glowed.

Desperately wanting to think of anything other than last night, she jumped into the shower, relishing its newfound warmth against her cool skin. She stayed like that for a very long time. Finally, after steaming up the whole bathroom, she grabbed a towel and made her way out of the shower. Wanting to see into the mirror, she took her hand and wiped it. She jumped and stifled a scream when she noticed a familiar face in it. It was that man Remy. She quickly turned around, but no one was there. She looked back into the mirror, and no one was their either. Then she noticed that there were some clothes by the door, with a note.

_Rogue, _

_Found these in the donation bin. I think they might fit._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

She smiled and quickly got herself dressed. As soon as she opened the door, she smelt it, something that she hungered for more than anything. She followed the scent, until she found Kurt in the church cleaning up some glass. He accidentally cut himself. She could hear that same thumping sound as she stared at his wound watching the blood come out drip by drib. It so enticing. Kurt looked up, noticing the strange grin plastered on her face, along with a far away look in her eyes.

"Rogue." She looked away from him, completely horrified and disgusted with herself as she finally beginning to understand, to believe in Remy's explanation.

"Kurt, I...uh, I have to go," she mumbled as she made a break for the back door of the church. A door that she knew led to an alleyway. She ran as far as she could, desperately trying to make sure that her brother could not follow her. She didn't know what she would do if she ever hurt him. She fell against a building and began to sob.

"Why me? Why does it always happen ta me?"

"What would dat be chere?" She looked up smashing herself against the wall as if she could go through it.

"I told ya, I ain't goin' back." He smirked.

"Maybe not tonight, but soon."

"Why can't ya just leave me alone? Haven't ya done 'nough?" he knelt down before her, looking her over. His face was completely unreadable.

"Remy hasn't done a thin' to you, 'xcept try an' help."

"Help me? Help me what? To become this horrible thing!" she spat back at him. He raised his hand and began to wipe the tears from her face.

"It's not dat bad."

"Says the spawn of Satan." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Dat include you soon 'nough, non."

"Soon enough?"

"Oui, you feel it. You hunger for it," he was stern and very serious.

"The only thing that I hunger for right now, is for you to leave me alone, an' ta be me again." He stood up after looking into her eyes for a moment as if caught by her sincerity, he almost felt sorry for her. Then he held out a hand for her, to help her up. She didn't know why, but she accepted it.

"You will always be you chere. Nobody can take dat from you. Dis is just a...change in lifestyle, non?" Now it was Rogue's turn to laugh. He couldn't help but enjoy that single moment.

"My lifestyle is my own ta choose." With that she walked away from him, more confident that she was not going to be what she is turning into. She was not going to be some evil being that fed on others for food, enjoyment, or whatever it was that they did it for, and she was not going to succumb to the charms of one either.

Remy just watched her walk away from him, knowing that this would be the last time he allowed her to do so. Her hunger would only get stronger, and there was no way of stopping it. Once she fed, the change would be finished and she would be his.

HUNGER

Rogue made it home without any more problems that night. However, she was incredibly hungry so she went into her kitchen looking around, but everything smelled different. It wasn't horrible, but it was just something that her rumbling stomach did not want. Feeling a bit uncaring she decided to try and let her taste buds work out their own problems. When she tried to eat but everything she tried tasted was like ash in her mouth, and what she did swallow sent her running to the bathroom. Her body just refused to comply with her food choices. She laid down on her couch trying to figure out what else she could do but it wasn't long before she received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Get dressed and meet us outside in about twenty minutes."

"Wanda?"

"Who else would it be? Hurry up." She loved Wanda, much like a sister, but knew that there was something bad in going along with whatever she had planned.

"Why? Where are we goin'?" Rogue sighed.

"You need at least one good night out before you go and make some ridiculous decree that you're going to be celibate for the rest of your life."

"Wanda, you know 'bout my-" she started to defend herself, hoping Wanda would give up.

"Powers, yeah, but it doesn't mean that there aren't ways around that. Hurry up. We don't have time to discuss this. If you're not ready when we get there, I'm dragging you in whatever you're wearing." And with that Wanda hung up. Rogue looked down at what she was wearing and figured it best to change, seeing as how she had not bothered to change out of the clothes that Kurt had given her. Rogue may not have been a person to mess with, but neither was Wanda. She would hex her right out of her home and straight into that car, not bothering to care what she was wearing, but not wanting to be late to wherever it was they were going.

Rogue stood outside her apartment looking as if she had been a nun for years. She was fully covered, wearing all black, but allowed her hair to flow freely. The only skin that showed was her face, and some of her neck. It didn't take long for Wanda's car to pull up. The girls all piled out of the car, and walked towards their friend.

"Oh no you're not!" Wanda started in. "I said this is suppose to be fun, not some church convention. Although, what happened to your hair? I actually like it."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked, quickly turning defensive, and not wanting to answer Wanda's question. She didn't want to think about all of that.

"Everything! How are we supposed to go out having you look like this? This whole point is to make an attempt at getting you laid, is it not?" Emma pointed out, while trying to figure out how to remedy the situation quickly. Rogue's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I ain't goin' for that! I can't! These clothes are any man's only form of protection! Ya'll know that I can't touch anybody! What if somethin' happens?"

"We've already got that covered, obviously." Wanda pointed at Rogue's clothes.

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't loosen up a bit."

"Loosen up, so what, I can kill somebody?"

As they were all having this wonderful chat, Emma took it upon herself to take Rogue's unnecessary coat off of her. Betsy ran into the car, and pulled out a pair of black heels and some makeup. The two women went to work on her quickly, only attempting to add to her features. They stood back and looked at their short lived miracle for a moment.

"Something just doesn't fit." Wanda said thoughtfully.

"I know." Emma smiled and walked over to Rogue. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt, only stopping once it was obvious that there was something to show there.

"Perfect!" the three chimed in, as they dragged Rogue into the car.

It wasn't long before they ended up at a club. Rogue quickly looked for an escape route; however, Wanda caught her quickly.

"I don't wanna do this." she mumbled.

"But you need to. You need to know what you will be missing Rogue."

"Why, so I can feel worse 'bout what I am?"

"Rogue, there's nothing wrong with you." Emma decided to enter this debate.

"Yeah, well, try bein' me for a day." All three laughed at her as they dragged her along into the club. As soon as she entered, it was as if all eyes were on her. It scared her. It didn't feel right. When they sat down, she had more than a handful of men quickly trying to buy her a drink, get her to dance, or do anything else for her that might cause her to lift a finger. It was almost as if they were under some sort of spell. Even a few women ended up in the group. Her friends smiled gladly, thinking it was because of their quick make over, however, Rogue knew that there was more to it. Something was very wrong. There was a pair of eyes on her that she could not find. She searched all over the club for, but to no avail.

After a while of feeling sick from all of the attention, Rogue was finally able to send them all away as she sat at a dark table in the corner, hoping that her friends would just take her home. She didn't even know where she was, if she was able to get away from two telepaths and the Scarlet Witch. Suddenly, a familiar face sat down a little too close for comfort.

"Well Rogue, don't you look-"

"Shove it Pietro. Why don't you go find one of ya groupies to play with?" She could see the hunger in his eyes. She knew what she would be to him. She always did, he just wanted to win the bet that all the men had on her, who would sack the untouchable one and live through the night.

"What, I can't visit my favorite one?" he told her as he ran a finger over her covered arm, trying to look down her shirt, without hiding it. Rogue scooted away from him in her booth.

"I ain't your anythin' and you know it. Would ya like ta leave on your own accord, or will there have ta be force?" He looked her over with mock surprise.

"Force? I thought I heard that you were on your way to becoming a nun? I just thought you might like one last chance at having something...sinful."

"I am completely sick of men like you, so I suppose it's my only option. As for force I could call on your lovin' sistah for some company." Pietro completely understood what that meant and did not want to get into something with his sister, especially not now. That would completely ruin his evening. But just as he stood up and was about to leave, she found those eyes. Those same eyes that she knew had been watching her, stalking her.

She could see him from across the room, even through everyone, those glowing red eyes were hard not to notice. Her heart began to race; she did not know what to do. But she felt herself stand up, once again, unable to control her own body, being drawn to him. Pietro hadn't even begun to walk away from her, when he saw her stand up and walk through the crowd so seductively. Truthfully, he never thought she had it in her. She ignored him as he called out to her, so he followed her to see what exactly was going on and what she was so fixated with.

Rogue made it through the crowd to him. Neither one said a word, as if they could merely understand each other. She felt as if she was drugged. She didn't know what she was doing, or hardly where she was. Her breathing became deeper and less rapid as she closed her eyes; her body began to move to the music in ways that she did not even know that it could move. But he did not touch her or her him, as she knew he was just watching.

Pietro could hardly believe his eyes. Rogue was not only dancing, but it was as if she was teasing him. There was no one there that she was dancing with. She just stood in the middle of the mass of people moving in ways he had never seen her move. If he hadn't known her, he would think that this woman was like pure sex. She touched all of his senses without him even being close to her. Ha had to have her.

As Rogue danced she noticed how the man before her decided that he could no longer help himself as she felt his touch against her clothed body. His movements began to mimic hers. It didn't take much longer before she felt warm lips through her shirt. She could barely feel the high it brought her as she was still enticed in her trance. All she could think and feel was the music. She felt her hands move up his body, to his neck, where she could feel his delicious pulse. Rogue couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought, her hunger growing. It was as if unexplainable force was taking over her body. She pulled him in for a long sensual kiss.

Pietro couldn't believe his own eyes. Rogue was not only touching him, but kissing him. Her movements alone were enough to draw him in, but this was not something he could stand any longer. He quickly made his way through the crowd, taking her along with him, to the alley way in the back. It only took him a split second, but he could barely handle that.

Rogue could feel herself pinned against a wall, loving the feeling of his tongue tickling her skin as he quickly attempted to pull off as much of her clothing as he could to gain more access. She suddenly became demanding, turning and pinning him against the wall. She began to unbutton his shirt so that she could feel his chest as she kissed him, and then slowly made her way to his neck. Just before she was going to bite, a door flew open with a not so happy visitor, yelling at Pietro.

Suddenly, it was as if Rogue's body filled itself on adrenaline, her mind was spinning as she acted on pure instinct. She turned to the woman, fangs showing, hissing at the blond. The woman was obviously shocked, but stood her ground. Rogue circled her as prey, feeling only her intense hunger. Her gloves were now gone, her pants and shirt completely undone, but still there. The woman acted first and Rogue fought her off, but it was obvious that she had some type of super-strength, as she threw Rogue around like a rag doll. But Rogue grabbed one of the girl's unclothed arms and began to drain her using her powers, and when she was weak enough, began to feed off of her.

Pietro just stood there in complete shock, but as soon as Rogue was done with the woman, she licked her lips and looked at Pietro. Needless to say, he was out of there faster than a blink of an eye.

However, Rogue was losing her adrenaline high, and slowly beginning to understand what had just happened to her. She slumped down against the wall before her, as the pain of her final change began to set in.


	3. Progress & Need

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

PROGRESS

Once the pain had subsided, Rogue opened her eyes, only to have rain sprinkle down upon her. She slowly sat up, uncertain of what to think. She was quick to notice the woman before her. She stood up and made her way over to her and took a good look at the woman's face. She stood there in complete shock before she screamed.

"Chere," came a voice from behind her. She quickly turned to see the man's eyes and began to scream again. But he put his hand over her mouth and pinned her against the wall. His eyes glowing fiercely, nearly staring a hole through her and in a hypnotic voice her called out to her.

"Rogue?" She looked at him completely confused. He pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Rogue?" she repeated to herself.

"Carol, Carol...Danvers? No, Rogue, she...I drained me, her?" she began to sputter out almost incoherently. He made her look back into his eyes as he tried once again.

"Rogue." She blinked as if coming out of some sort of trance.

"What are ya doin' here?" she asked him. He replied with a smirk, "Here to help a femme in need, non."

"Why would I need your help?" He turned his head and looked at the body a few feet from them, still holding his smirk, showing his approval of her first kill. She looked at the body, then back at him.

"What's goin' on?" she was beginning to feel panicked again, not only with the dead body of a woman a few feet away, but also with the fact that he was entirely too close to her. She quickly followed his gaze as he began to look her over. Shock would have been a mild statement at that point. She quickly closed her shirt and began to button it, as well as her pants.

Rogue felt as if she had awakened from one bad dream and just to fall into a completely different one. But it didn't take her very long to piece together what happened, since she had drained this woman, Carol. Remy took a step back, allowing her to move around. But he was not about to let her get away from him again. Rogue walked over to the woman, picking her up with ease, and placed her on a small table that was near the dumpster, trying to cover her up as much as possible. She brushed the hair from the woman's face and whispered an apology.

Remy just watched her movements, more intrigued with her with each passing moment. Sure, he had started this, but how much longer was he going to have to wait for her. He couldn't handle watching her night after night, as she slowly killed herself, fighting her own hunger. She needed this, and he needed her. How much longer was he supposed to suffer because she was stubborn? But when he saw a tear begin to fall from her cheek, he was immediately by her side.

"Chere, dis be nothin' to cry over."

"Nothin' to cry over? I killed her. She didn't have a chance. I don't even understand it."

"Dere's nothin' ta understand chere. You need to feed just like dey do. It's a necessity."

"I'm not supposed to be this. I'm a good person. I was in trainin' ta be a nun." She began to ramble.

"A nun? Dat be a lil far fetched."

"No, it's not. Why would it be? It's what I deserve. Where else could I be accepted? God understands."

"Dere be no such thing. If dere was, why dis God do dis to you?"

"Like there's no such thing as vampires? God has His reasons, what's yours?"

"We're not evil Rogue."

"But ya feed off other people. Ya kill 'em for sport."

"Dat's not how it is."

"Really, so your tellin' me that some guy did this ta me 'cause he wanted to be nice? If he wouldn't have got'n to feel my powers for a brief moment, I would be dead right now?"

"In a way you still be dat way non."

"That's not funny."

"Dis not be as bad as you make it to be."

"Yeah right...it's worse." He just looked at her urging for her to explain.

"For starters, I'm dragged here, and then because of you, I made a complete fool of myself."

"Moi?"

"I'm not stupid. I ended up out here with Pietro, which wouldn't have happened in a million years. Finally, I commit the ultimate sinful act of the night...endin' a woman's life."

"Not much of a life, if she was goin' to be spendin' da rest of da nite wit dat Pietro."

"So I'll ask you again...what's goin' on? What did ya do ta me?"

"Now how could you think dat any of dis be Remy's fault chere? He only wants you to trust him."

"I'm sure ya do, but why? What exactly are ya playin' at? What do ya want with me?" He then closed the space between them; once again making her feel uncomfortable, but he did not care. He stared into her eyes.

"Don't want anythin' from you...just want you." he told her slowly, in a husky voice.

"What's so special 'bout me?"

"Have dat much self-esteem in yourself? What 'bout dat God? Thought he was supposed to help you in dat area."

"Myself-esteem is fine. My belief in God is my business. Your just avoidin' the question. I've got some crazy vampire stalker who wants me. For what?"

"You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"What's 'tween us chere. Can't get over dat feelin'. Haven't felt it like dis in centuries." she began to laugh. She wasn't about to let this lunatic frighten her.

"Centuries?"

"Oui, Remy be pretty old."

"I bet. Sorry but there aren't any fireworks goin' off for me at the moment, so why don't ya just leave me be?"

"Can't do dat chere."

"Why not?"

"You have to come home wit me. You need to be protected."

"Home with ya? I don't think so. Ah can protect myself just fine, especially from you."

"Dere be hunters out dere and you don't know what you are doin' yet. You're just a bebe."

"i don't care what you think, but it doesn't matter."

"You will feed 'gain chere. Your body needs it."

"No, it won't happen." He didn't say anything; he wasn't going to debate this with her. He may have all night, but not all day. So he did what he had been craving, he kissed her. At first she was a bit taken back by the fact that his lips touched her, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. He didn't even have to use his powers in order for her to enjoy his touch. He pressed her against the wall, once again, hoping to rile up those same emotions she had not long ago. Being that she was fully changed, and her inexperience, he knew that wouldn't be very hard.

He was driving her crazy. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to be this horrible monster, or to feel the way she was at the moment, especially with him. But it was as if he knew exactly where to touch her, which he probably did. Whenever she thought of the possibilities she could have with touch, this was not what she had in mind. She didn't want to become evil in order to get something she desired. Rogue never once wanted to make a deal with this devil, but it felt so good. She became overwhelmed with desire, repeating the actions that she had with Pietro. She pinned him against the wall instead. But once she made it to his neck, she paused.

Remy knew that she was thinking about it. She was so unsure, her body urged her on, but her heart and soul screamed no. So he did the only thing that he could think of in order to entice her more, he pushed his sleeve up and bit into his own flesh. Rogue stared as his blood began to drip from his wrist and the wound slowly began to close. She wanted it so bad, if not just a taste. Just before the wound closed, she quickly grabbed his wrist and bit into it. Remy just watched her as she drank from him. It wasn't long before she began to take too much. She was too strong and he had too much trouble getting her off. When he finally managed to, he incidentally flung her into a wall.

She stared at him intently, undamaged, licking her lips wanting so much more. He stood up and made his way to her, helping her up.

"Rogue?" came a voice at the end of the alley way. It was her friends with Pietro forcefully in tow. Rogue didn't look like herself at all. She looked at them with a hunger, unknown to even them. Remy just smiled. He knew at that moment, she was his.

NEED

Rogue hissed, showing her fangs, almost unrecognizable to her friends. She could hardly hear a word any of them were saying over the sound that concentrated itself in her ears. It was the sound of their hearts pumping blood through their bodies. The sound became louder and more frequent with their concern and fear. It was utterly beautiful, it only enticed her more, making her hunger grow.

Unsure that she really wanted her friend coming so close to her, Wanda raised a hand, stopping Rogue dead in her tracks. Wanda did not want to hurt her, but couldn't exactly understand what was going on. What had that man done to her? For a moment, her mind wondered as she looked through the alley, finding that he was gone. Looking back at Rogue, the girl before her had a dangerous smile and had raised her eyebrow.

"What did he do to you Rogue? What's going on?"

"Who did what?" All three of the women were getting scared, but doing their best not to show it. Whatever this guy was couldn't take on all three of them, could he? Maybe that's why he left so quickly.

"Something's wrong." Emma pointed out.

"No kiddin'." Wanda explained.

"No, I can't read her mind."

"What do you mean; I thought you were a damn telepath?"

"It's like there's more than one presence in there. Plus she's trying to block me out." Wanda held back her chuckle.

"Thought you were better than that."

"It's worse, look, there's something over there." Betsy pointed out, but couldn't quite make out what it was from so far away.

"And I don't feel any other presence nearby."

"So, go check it out." Wanda exclaimed.

"Why do I have to do it?" Betsy asked.

"You can defend yourself."

"So can Emma." Emma sighed, not being able to understand how any of them got along sometimes.

"I'll do it." Emma walked over to where Betsy had pointed out, and quickly gasped.

"She's dead."

"As in Rogue absorbed her?"

"Dead as in dead. Absorption's possible, but this woman was drained over her blood. There's bite marks on her." Rogue then began to thrash around, trying to get out of the Scarlet Witch's grasp as she laughed manically. Something swooped down right behind Betsy, just as Emma turned around. Emma screamed as soon as she saw his fangs, along with those eyes. She had seen those eyes before. He quickly grabbed Betsy. Just before he was able to bite, Wanda flung him away from her with her free hand.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Wanda called out.

"We have to get out of here." Emma told her as she ran back over to them in a panic.

"We can't leave her here with him. She's our friend." Wanda said looking at Rogue for a moment.

"It's too late for her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a vampire."

"What do you mean a vampire? There's no such thing."

"Yeah this guy is just some weird mutant." Betsy added to the argument.

"No, I've seen him before."

"Where?"

"This isn't the place to explain. We need to go!"

"Not without Rogue!"

"Je desole chere, but da femme, she's comin' wit me." All three women quickly turned to see the man before them. Handsome and scary were too kind to say about this man. He was alluring, screaming sex appeal, and yet was obviously a huge threat. Wanda lifted her hand to send him flying into another wall, but something stopped her. She couldn't move, not even to look away from his eyes. Wanda just stood there in a trance, as she let go of her hold on Rogue. Emma quickly changed into her diamond form and Betsy hand glowed, causing a weapon to form.

"Wanda." Betsy called out to her. But Wanda was hardly there.

_Emma, get her out of here_. Betsy insisted telepathically.

_What about you?_

_I can handle myself luv. What was the point in getting these skills I don't use them? Go!_

Emma went to grab Wanda, but Rogue stopped her.

"Rogue please, this isn't you." Then she noticed how Rogue's eyes changed from green to blue, and then green again.

"What would you know 'bout who I am? Not like ya ever really cared." She then flung Emma down the street with hardly any strength. Wanda had fallen down on the ground, just recovering from her daze, seeing Rogue hovering before her.

"Rogue?" the woman before her just smirked evilly. Wanda waved her hand quickly, shoving Rogue far away from her as she quickly made it back to her car.

During this time, it was Remy who was circling Betsy. She watched him closely, trying to avert her look from his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this. Betsy wasn't sure who threw the first punch. She was running off of every instinct she had, other than the one that said run for her life. It didn't take long for him to overpower her, although he was quite impressed with the fight she put up. He held her from behind, easily pulling her head to one side, giving easy access to her neck. Just as he looked as if he was about to bite her, he pulled away, and Rogue bit into her.

Just as Wanda and Emma had caught up to one another, they heard Betsy's scream. They both stood there looking at one another, unknowing what to do or to say. Finally they both jumped into Wanda's car and began to drive. They drove for a while in complete silence. Finally, Wanda spoke up.

"What the hell was that?"

"We need to get to Kurt."

"Obviously, his sister has gone nuts."

"No, it's more serious than that. I've seen that man before."

"Seen him?"

"Long story. But if she's dealing with him, she obviously in trouble."

"She is trouble! Didn't you see how she turned on us? She had fangs!"

"That's my point!" Wanda went against her own instincts of getting out of town as fast as possible and headed towards Kurt's church.

Meanwhile, it had just occurred to Rogue what had just happened. But it was too late for Betsy.

"What have I done?" she cried out.  
"Chere, Remy told you dat you should come wit him, especially if you don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Go with you? Back to that mad house? If it wasn't for ya, I wouldn't have hurt anyone." Remy walked over to her and grabbed her arm, but she easily pulled away.

"Rogue, it's for da best. You have to see dat," he told her calmly. He saw a tear fall down her cheek just before she turned away from him. He quickly maneuvered himself so that he was in front of her and wiped the tear from her face.

"If you ever want to leave, I won't stop you. But you should come wit me," he told her as he stared into her eyes.

"You been doin' dis alone too long. You can't fight it, it only make things worse."

"You could have stopped me." He smirked at her.

"Remy never get in da way of what dis femme wants." Sadness overwhelmed her. She was evil; she just killed one of her closest friends, after killing a woman that she had never met before tonight. Rogue wasn't sure how much of this she could handle anymore. Where else would she go? What if she did this again? What if it was to Kurt? She slowly nodded her head as Remy took her hand and lead the way.

They walked in silence the whole way there, but she knew that he was smirking and staring at her. It was odd how he made her feel so uncomfortable and yet comfortable at the same time. She didn't know what she was supposed to expect when she re-entered that place he called home. Into that place he wanted her to call home. Did he treat them all like this, or just her? Her mind filled with so many questions, but none that she felt she could ask at the moment. Was he really centuries old? What was so special about her? She just kept hearing that scream from the two women she had killed that night. It rang over and over in her head, making her feel so much guiltier.

Something in her had enjoyed it all. The evil in her had won. What good was she now? What was her real worth, other than to this man who stalked her through the night, trying so hard to get her to come back? As they reached the house, little did Rogue know that there was something happening in that alley way. Betsy slowly pulled herself off of the ground groaning with some pain. She slipped a little bit, so she grabbed the wall, weaker than her usual self. She went over to the dead woman's body, picked her up with all that was left of her strength, and walked in the opposite direction that Rogue and Remy had taken.


	4. Desire & Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

DESIRE

Remy led Rogue to the same room he had before, closing the door behind him. He stared at her with hungry eyes as she looked around the room. She knew that look; it was a lot like the one Pietro had given her. But she was not about to give in. She didn't know him; she didn't even fully understand herself at this point.

"You were really goin' to be a nun chere?" he couldn't help but ask. She smiled gently, as if reminiscing.

"Is there somethin' wrong with that?" He smirked and made his way over to her.

"Not at all, just doesn't seem like somethin' a femme like you would go and do."

"A woman like me?" she asked as she put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

"Oui. One might think dat you be beatin' da hommes off of you wit a stick." Her expression completely changed in that instant, causing him to wish he never brought it up.

"Yeah, so many men want a woman they can't touch," she mumbled as she turned away from him.

"Dere be ways of touchin' chere, not just physically. 'Sides, some men like da challenge." Rogue couldn't help but chuckle.

"Some men? Like who? You?" They stood there staring into each other's eyes. He quickly made his way over to her, fingering her hair.

"Oui," he told her in a husky manner. She couldn't help but smile.

"So some man, over a hundred years old, is my only hope for a relationship. That'll raise someone's self-esteem."

"Oui, mais Remy don't look any older than his twenties, non?" he took a step back to give her a good look at him.

"Is everyone here that old, or just you?"

"Just Remy. Some come close, but non."

"Then what's ya story?"

"Story?"

"How did ya get turned?" Remy laughed.

"Don't know dat somethin' a future nun should be talkin' 'bout."

"Like I can become one now. It's not like I can walk into a church or somethin'. Quit stallin'. I can handle anythin' ya got." Remy placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close, lips nearly touching.

"Sure 'bout dat chere?" Something about him just made her want to melt sometimes, but she kept her composure, unwilling to let him win. She didn't even flinch.

"Of course I'm sure." He smirked. He stepped back after a moment, expecting her to back down from him like all the others, but she didn't, only causing him to want her more.

"Not an easy tale chere. Remy wasn't as..._pure_ as you be," he explained to her, not bothering to hide his hunger for her at that moment.

"Remy was a thief. His parents abandoned him, so he did what he could do on da streets of Paris. Was a humble pick-pocket. Da femmes couldn't resist his charms. Was able to move up in da world and started movin' into more...high stakes risks."

"Likke museums and stuff?"

"Oui. Loved a challenge."

"I'm sure."

"Den a man found Remy one day. A Mr. Essex. Kind of creepy, mais he paid Remy for doin' some work for him. Sometimes he did some experiments on Remy."

"That what happened to ya eyes?"

"Partly, he brought 'bout some dormant gene in me. Some mutant gene, 'fore it was ever really noticed. It helped to a point, to do some of the tasks he wanted."

"How's that?"

"Remy gained some natural agility, some empathy, an' bein' able to blow up things usin' its own kinetic energy."

"You have all that?"

"An' more chere. Seems to get stronger wit age, especially after Remy got his first bite."

"First bite?"

"Oui, Essex sent Remy on a mission, to da America's. Wanted somethin' from New Orleans. Dat's where Remy met Jean-Luc. He be mon pere. He turned Remy."

"He turned ya?"

"Oui, taught Remy everythin' he knows. Raised him like his own. But Jean-Luc an' his first son, dey were killed, leavin' Remy everythin' you seen in dis home. Remy be da leader of dis guild."

"So what does that all of this have to do with me?"

"You chere, are da icing on da cake."

"Excuse me?" Remy expression never changed, with that infuriating smirk.

"Remy can take care of you here. We be one of da strongest guilds dere is. Here, Remy give you whatever your heart desires chere."

"What exactly are ya tryin' to tell me?" Remy once again closed the space between the two.

"Want you ta be mon coeur. To be my queen." Rogue hardly had a moment to register exactly what world she had been thrown into, when Remy's lips came crashing down upon hers. She felt herself wanting to give in, but pulled away from him. He just stood there staring at her with those hungry, glowing eyes.

"It be alright chere. Remy can wait...just not forever." Remy then made his way to the door.

"You can look around and do as you please, just remember dat sunrise be in a few hours, non." Just before he made his exit, she called out to him.

"Remy." it had come out so softly he barely noticed it, but loved the way that she said it. He closed his eyes for a moment and nearly groaned. He had to gain her trust so he slowly turned around.

"Chere?" the way that he looked at her made her blush. He wondered how much of that blush covered her body.

"Why me?" Remy held back a chuckle, leaving the door slightly ajar as he made his way back to her running his finger down her cheek.

"Why not you chere? You're tres belle, strong, spirited, an' you don't take shit from nobody. To top it off," he positioned himself very close to her, smelling her hair in the process as he whispered to her, "you're pure. You're like a sweet addiction chere." Without another word he let himself out of the room. Rogue just stood there in the middle of the room more shocked now then ever. If he was supposed to protect, what exactly did she need protection from?

CONVERSATIONS

Rogue went on her own personal tour of the giant mansion that Remy called his home. There were so many rooms; she truthfully didn't know how she would ever find her way back to the room he had led her to. She didn't like how all of the other vampires that she ran into looked at her. Each of them had their own look, some disgust, anger, hunger, not one was exactly happy to see her. So she wasn't welcomed with open arms, its not like it was a first for her.

Finally reaching a door that led outside, she immediately took it without a second thought. She took a deep breath in, loving the way the cool crisp air felt on her skin. But she couldn't help but look up into the sky and miss her old life. To wish none of this had happened to her. She did this same thing a lot when she was younger, after her powers first set in. But Kurt was always there, always helping her, encouraging her through it. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now?

Suddenly, Rogue looked down, feeling a little awkward, only to find that she was hovering off of the ground. She knew that Carol could fly, but she didn't want to look into the girl's memories to figure that one out. So she attempted to go higher on her own. It didn't take but a few moments for her to master it. Rogue couldn't help but enjoy her new found abilities, even though she had killed a woman in order to get them. So she decided to sit on the roof, hoping to clear her mind of all these unwanted thoughts. These thoughts that she would have to live with for the rest of her natural…or unnatural life, as it appeared to be.

Rogue didn't know how long she was sitting there, but noticed someone had come outside. He wasn't completely concealed by the darkness but she could not get a good look at who he was until he turned around. He smiled at her as she stood up on the roof, but hid his slight surprise as she descended easily down to the ground in front of him.

"Mon ange. You learn dat all by yourself so quickly." Her small smile changed to sadness.

"It was Carol's." He pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Remy, how come you can touch me?"

"It be different for mutants. Their powers be different after da change. You can control dem, just have to learn how to turn dem on instead of off."

"We should get you inside chere." He pulled off his trench coat and placed it over her shoulders. She looked at him, not quite understanding why she would want to go back inside. He quickly noticed how her eyes flashed from their usual green, to a pale blue.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" she nearly growled at him. Suddenly, her eyes clamped shut as her hands reached her temples and she let out a piercing scream, only to pass out in his arms. He didn't have time for this. Remy picked her up, bridal style, and brought her back inside as sunrise would be there within the next few minutes.

When Rogue woke up, it was completely dark, but once her eyes adjusted she could she that she was locked in some padded box. As panic began to rush upon her, she quickly hit the top of it with open palms, smashing it into pieces. She sat up, only to find a room full of people smirking and laughing at her. Then a blond woman walked over to her, helping her out of the coffin.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright, it tends ta happen ta everybody sometime. My name is Mercy, by da way."

"Rogue."

"I know. Remy explained everythin' ta me."

"That's nice. He hasn't explained enough for me yet." Mercy laughed.

"All in due time. He trusts me. Henri was my husband."

"Who's Henri?" Mercy turned away slightly, still missing him.

"He was...Remy's brother, or so to speak."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Rogue started as she instinctively laid a hand on the woman's covered shoulder.

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Where's Remy?"

"Oh, he usually gets up before the rest of us, tries to make sure we be safe and all. He stalks 'round da house and da grounds to make sure dere be no threats. But he left you in my capable hands, so we better go and get you cleaned up," she explained with a sincere smile. Rogue looked down at her nearly ragged clothes and agreed.

However, Rogue didn't think that getting her cleaned up meant something like this. She was not to lift a finger as she was given a bath, her hair was done, and they had given her a dress to wear. Not just any dress, but one that Remy had apparently picked out that showed a lot more skin than she was ready to reveal just yet. It was a strapless, long, black, sleek dress that was all too formal. Understanding her nervousness, Mercy gave her a beautiful, full-body, green cloak. Before Rogue had a chance to begin to thank Mercy, another young woman came in asking for Mercy's help with the banquet preparations.

Rogue went searching the long hallways for Remy, hoping to find out about this banquet and how she ended up in a casket last night. After some time of searching, she heard some noises down an empty hall where a door was slightly ajar. As she walked closer and closer to the door, she recognized both of the voices, but could not believe it.

"I've been working both sides for long enough, luv, but that did not mean that it was time to change me. It was too soon."

"Can't help dat now, can we Psylocke?"

"But those bloody hunters had something they were planning. I needed more time."

"Well, we know dat dey plannin' somethin' so we don't need to worry none, non?"

"But our deal was-"

"You were to find Gambit a good queen. You have been paid for dat chere...but you pushing da patience of a king. You gave me what I wanted; I gave you what you wanted. Dat's dat. You shouldn't even be here now...she thinks your dead."

"She was a good friend."

"An' now you da better one by givin' her a better life."

"But one of them knew you. Are you not worried about that, luv?"

"Gambit has everythin' taken care of." Rogue couldn't believe her ears, but she now knew what exactly was going on. Rogue ran in search of the nearest exit, taking flight as soon as she could get outside. Betsy's sensitive ears quickly picked up the noise of Rogue running away in panic. Her eyes quickly looking to the door.

"Have some unwanted guests?" Remy looked her over for a moment, and then went to the door. He too heard the footsteps rushing out of the house. But no one in the whole house would dare listen in on his conversations without being ready for some harsh punishment. Only one person would have done that, and that one person was his Rogue.

Rogue flew, unknowing how a close friend could do this to someone. So she had been set up. Remy had done nothing but lie to her since the beginning. She didn't want to live like this, maybe he had lied about her having to do so. As she was flying, she looked down and found herself near Kurt's church. He would know what to do, he always knew what to do. She floated down and found a window that had to be for his office, and knocked on it. But afraid of her brother's reaction, she flew across the alley to the other building's fire escape and waited for an answer.

After a few minutes of waiting, she knew her brother's curiosity would get the best of him as he opened the window.

"Kurt?" she called out to him, but he could not see her in the dark.

"Kurt," she began to walk into as much light as she could, making sure that her hood covered her face.

"Rogue? Iz zat you?"

"Kurt, I need your help," she told him as she carefully pulled back her hood, purposely exposing her fangs to him.


	5. Help & Why

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

HELP

Kurt nearly fell out of the window in shock, causing him to teleport to the ground before him. But Rogue had already flew up and tried to catch him, causing him to look up at her.

"Get avay from me you demon!" he called out at her. Rogue landed a few feet away from him.

"I'm not a demon, Kurt."

"Ja and you are not mein schwester! I rebuke you!"

"Kurt, please," she begged. But then he held up a cross and Rogue quickly flew backwards attempting to get away from him as he advanced toward her.

"Kurt, can't ya see it's me? Please. I was here the other day. You let me take a shower an' gave me some clothes from the donation pile."

"Vhat have you done to mein schwester demon?" he lowered his cross ever so slightly, as she walked into the light, hiding her fangs, looking a deathly pale, but more so human.

"Kurt, it's me. I need your help...please." Kurt looked at her as she pulled on his heart strings. She was always the one person in the whole world that could get to him, as he was one of the few people who were able to ever get close to her. He lowered his cross just enough to allow her to come closer to him, but not enough to do any damage. He didn't trust this thing that stood before him.

"I've been setup. Betsy made a deal with the devil or somethin'. They turned me into this thing," she explained looking at her hands.

"I've killed somebody Kurt. I actually killed someone. I don't know what to do. I need your help…please Kurt. More than anythin' right now, I just want ta be me again." He took a moment to look her over, scrutinizing every little thing about her. Could this really be his sister?

"Vhat is your real name zen?" Rogue smiled at him.

"Like Ah would tell ya that fuzz ball."

"Emma and Vanda said zat you had zomething to do vith Betzy'z dizappearance."

"Yeah, I turned her into what I am. I couldn't control myself. Now I know she's alright, but she helped this guy turn me into this. She sold me out."

"Turn you into vhat exactly?"

"Vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Ya heard me the first time didn't ya. Is there somethin' I can do...some cure...somethin'." His silence only scared her all the more.

"Kurt?"

"Zat's vhat Emma zaid."

"He wants me ta stay with him and be some kind'a queen ta these things."

"Rogue, I never knew zat these things vere real. I am goin' to need some time to find out vhat I can. Ze only vay I know of getting rid of a vampire, is a stake through za heart," he told her grimly.

"Oui, an' a stake through your heart is not somethin' one would take kindly monsieur," came a familiar voice not far behind Rogue. Her eyes grew with shock, how could he find her so fast? She looked at Kurt, mouthing to him to go. Kurt, however, did not want to leave his sister alone with this maniac. So she quickly turned around to face Remy. As soon as she did, she was greeted with a smirk and hungry eyes as he was standing right in front of her, putting his hands on her hips.

"What, no hello chere?"

"Get your hands off of mein schwester!" growled Kurt. Remy's face became unreadable as he looked over at Kurt, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Leave him alone, please." she begged him as she grabbed the lapels of his trench coat.

"He didn't do anythin'." Remy looked down at her smirking, but quickly looked back at Kurt, showing his fangs and hissing at the man. Before Rogue could think, Remy had pulled away from her and went after him. By the time that she had turned around, he had already grabbed Kurt from behind and was getting ready to bite him. Rogue looked at her brother for that split second yelling, "Go!" But just before Remy bit into him, Kurt had teleported back inside his church. Rogue looked up to see him staring down from the window. She let out a small sigh of relief, just before Remy grabbed her arm.

"What were you doin' out here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Remy told you dat it's dangerous, non?" She quickly pulled out of his grip, walking out of the alley way, not wanting her brother to try another stunt on Remy.

"I can take care of myself."

"Before or after dat priest killed you?" Remy asked as soon as he had caught up to her.

"My own brother wouldn't kill me."

"You so sure 'bout dat chere?"

"You he might try to kill, but not meh."

"You left before dey had da banquet set up."

"Why should Icare?"

"You are da guest of honor mon cherie." She quickly turned to him, anger written all over her face.

"I am not anythin' ta ya, 'cept a piece of meat. I heard ya with Betsy. You set me up! I want nothin' ta do with ya. So why don't ya get the hell away from me and go find someone more _suitable_ ta meet ya _needs_." Remy reached out grabbing her arm harshly, his eyes burning into hers.

"Remy doesn't need anybody else chere."

"Well, well, look what we found today. The Prince of Darkness himself taking a pretty young one out for a walk. Almost brings a tear to my eye," came a sarcastic voice walking towards them. Remy quickly averted his attention to the man.

"Nice to see you to homme."

"She must be a pretty big deal to get you away from home, huh, Gambit."

"You tell me Cyclops." Quickly, a group of people had surrounded them. Rogue wasn't exactly sure who she should be more afraid of at that moment. Remy looked at her for a moment as if trying to figure out if she was going to go, or stay and fight with him. She ran her options through her mind quickly, but came up with only one option, stay and fight. She couldn't live with herself, having more bloodshed on her hands, even if it was his. Then she turned her back on him, knowing full well that he would fight for her. Why else would he go through so much trouble for her, if he would be willing to let her die?

Remy pushed Rogue out of the way as an optic blast came billowing at them. But then she stopped abruptly, throwing Remy clear over her shoulder as ice shards came flying at them from another direction. With his cat like reflexes, he landed on his feet holding a metal staff, blocking the rest of the shards. Another one attempted to melt the ground below them, and that is when Rogue figured she had enough. She picked up a car, throwing it at the two giving them. Then she pulled a pole out of the sidewalk and tried to play baseball using one Remy had called Cyclops earlier as her ball. Clearing her escape, she grabbed Remy and flew away from the scene.

After making sure that they were far enough from danger, she landed on the top of a high building. She looked at Remy for a moment, trying to piece this all together. When she was about to fly off, he stopped her.

"Chere." Her feet hovered inches above the building.

"There's nothin' ya can tell me to make me want ta go back. I _can _take care of myself."

"Dat be true 'nough. You sure are a force to be reckoned with," he told her with a smirk, but that hungry look in his eyes never left him.

"Just give dis ol' Cajun one last chance to make it right…to be truthful. One doesn't make it dis far by bein' truthful. It's still new to Remy." Her feet slowly touched the roof of the building, but her eyes were completely untrusting, fearing the worst of what he might try or say.

"Je desole chere."

"I caught that earlier, but it still doesn't give ya any reason ta bite my brother."

"No, mais, Remy only see him as a threat to you chere. You go to a priest to get killed. Dat's what dey do to us. Dat's probably how dose slayers found us."

"Slayers?"

"Slayers, hunters, who knows what dey call demselves dese days. They hunt us. Kill us for pleasure."

"Or because ya'll killed their loved ones."

"Semantics."

"Look sug, that has nothin' ta do with what ya did ta me."

"Didn't know it be you chere. She just came to us. She wanted to be one of us. Psylocke was one of dem hunters, but she didn't see da point no more. So she made a deal. Remy was lookin' for a queen, she said she could find me one of my liking. Didn't believe her, but said dat it was a deal. She set everythin' up, even had you sent to Remy's house."

"Why should I believe ya? How do I know it's the truth?"

"Remy has no reason to lie to you chere. Nothin' to lose…'cept you."

"That doesn't help your case." Remy walked towards her, but she stepped away from him.

"Remy can show you how to use your powers, just like you use Carol's."

"Why would ya do that? Why would I want to?"

"So you can see for yourself chere. Remy be tellin' you da truth," he held out a hand for her.

"Remy wouldn't hurt you mon amour." She stood there looking at him, thinking it over in her head. If he could show her how to use it, then she could control it. Control was the one thing that always seemed to be just out of her reach. She could finally get the answers to her questions. The temptation was too much for her, as he knew it would be. She walked over and grabbed his hand, as he pulled her close to him.

"Close your eyes chere.," he told her huskily. She looked at him for a moment, still untrusting.

"Relax.," he nearly purred. Rogue did just that.

"Just concentrate on Remy's voice," he told her as he looked her over, even with their closeness. Then his eyes were glued to her lips, as if being drawn in. They were so red and supple, just waiting to be kissed.

"Concentrate on somethin' you want...want really badly. More den anythin'." The look on her face was more than obvious as he studied her face. She found it, and she licked her lips. He couldn't hold back anymore, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Rogue was completely caught off guard, but then again, that was his plan. She felt that familiar pull as his memories became hers. There was so much…too much. She pulled away as fast as she could, afraid of permanently absorbing him. Remy fell to his knees, weaker than he had ever been in his life.

"Some kiss you got dere chere," he was barely able to say, but she paid no attention as his life just flashed through her eyes. He forced himself to stand up after seeing such a glazed over look in her eyes. He had given her too much; he didn't mean to, he was just so caught up in that moment. He cursed to himself, trying desperately to wake her out of this state, but the most he could get out of her were a few tears. Finally she fell into a heap, right into his arms.

WHY

Rogue woke up, but she wasn't in a place that she was quite familiar with. Or she was, wasn't she? She looked around noticing that she was in some type of cell. It was dark, but she turned to see those glowing red eyes in a corner. They seemed to look straight through her, but she still felt herself quiver under his gaze. Suddenly he stood up and began to walk towards her.

"You shouldn't be here," he stated plainly to her. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She didn't even know how or why she was here. Suddenly there was a voice coming from behind her, a feminine voice.

"I know, but how could I stay 'way from you mon amour?" Remy smiled, truly smiled, just before he began to pass through Rogue as if she were a ghost. Just as he was passing through her she felt as if she was pulled into his body without any escape. She was an innocent observer to Remy's memories. She could feel his emotions as if they were her own. He loved this blond woman with all of his heart; if you could say he really had one. She still didn't quite understand this whole evil vampire thing.

"Belle, Remy got himself into dis mess, he will get himself-"

"Out." she finished for him, just as she turned a key and opened his cell door. Just as he walked out the door, he saw some policemen on the ground, in a pool of their own blood. He raised an eyebrow as he looked her over.

"I couldn't let you stay in dis wretched place...now could I?" she told him as she closed the distance between them, rubbing her hands up and down his chest, she kissed him. Not that Remy didn't enjoy this but he knew something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. He quickly took one of her hands and led them out into the night.

Suddenly Rogue appeared to be herself again, in the dark and all alone. Wait, not alone, no...Not alone at all. She looked around, searching the darkness while she heard moans and screams of pleasure. Remy was standing next to her, in a dark alley. His face was filled with confusion and bitterness, but mostly hurt. Whatever it was, it was too much for him to bear, so he silently called a few of his trusted friends that he had following Belle. It had been so long since he had met her. He had nearly fallen in love the moment he met her, but maybe that was their plan. He didn't want to be strong, to be fair; he just wanted her to love him like he had loved her. It seemed as if everyone knew but him, until now.

Emil and Lapin came out with Belladonna. She acted as if nothing had ever happened, as if she just didn't care. There was no love in her eyes, at least not for him. But it didn't matter...it didn't matter what he felt for her, what she didn't reciprocate, what mattered is that she had to be punished in a way he didn't want to. She had his family killed, and he would be next.

After he had seen them take Belle back to their home, he went in after the man that had caused him so much trouble, Essex. They had conspired together to do all of this to him. Essex made sure that he was locked up, that he wasn't there to stop his father and brother's murders. He knew that he couldn't take on Remy alone because of his added mutant heritage. And Belladonna went along for the whole ride. They used him, and he was next on their hit list. If it wouldn't have been for the other guilds having found out this treachery, he might be dead now. He still had his close friends. That just made him all the happier that he had made Ororo the leader of her own guild. Maybe he should have married her instead of the traitor that he did. Essex would be brought back alive, but barely.

Rogue began to finally understand that she was inside of Remy's memories. There was just so much pain; she had a hard time getting through any of them. Belladonna and Essex had both been killed, and Remy's emotions were just so wild, but desperately tried to cut off these emotions, until one day. He was cold-hearted and uncaring, until, for some reason, when he saw her. He had been looking for some new queen, someone to take his mind of what had happened. But he didn't want someone he knew, he needed new blood. He didn't want someone who would only want him to take over his guild, not again.

It obviously wasn't love, not at first sight. He does view her as an object, but not one that he could bend to his will, not that he hasn't tried. Psylocke made good on her promise. So he would save her. With all that she had been dealing with as a hunter, he knew that she was afraid. He had felt it, even with her telepathic abilities; her emotions were too easy to read. She needed out, for whatever reason that might be he did not care. He had his queen standing before him. She would be his.

She was brought back to when Remy was teaching her to use her powers. He didn't want to lose her; he wanted to gain her trust. But there was just too much there, too much sexual tension; he was surprised he could contain it. He just wanted to taste her lips, or at least to start. But he couldn't wrong her, he had to wait and he knew it. He had to gain her trust, if she were to ever love him. Remy couldn't take it much longer, he had to kiss her. The last thoughts that she had pulled from his head, just before their lips parted were, "Mon ange." It continued to ring throughout her head as an echo.

Rogue woke up, as if from a nightmare, in the room Remy kept dragging her into. She had a thin blanket thrown over her, with only her shoes removed. Rogue was sweating profusely as her hair clung to her face. She quickly got herself off of the bed in a fright. How had she returned here? It had to be Remy. Where was he? She wasn't exactly sure what to believe anymore. Sure, she had been in the mind of a vampire, but to see a life that would have been better as a movie rather than something real. His life was nothing but pain. He tormented himself over having to kill Belle. Still, she didn't see what use she was to him. She understood what he wanted from her, but she didn't know if she could give it. She had never been with any man, there was no point. How can you truly be with someone if you couldn't touch them? How could she learn to love him? Did she even want to?

She didn't want to be this thing. Sure it had its advantages...she could touch whomever she pleased, whenever she pleased, but at what cost? She was now something evil; something that she would forever hate. At least she had grown an understanding of her powers, found a way to live with it. But now, how could she live killing other people for food? She was no better than an animal. No she was worse, she was a demon. She was a demon that another one wanted as his own.

Rogue quickly turned her head at the sudden sound of her door slowly opening. Inch by inch a familiar face came into her view. Before this person could completely enter her room and shut the door, she had already jumped over her bed and charged at them. The person did not know what had hit them until they were lying on the floor, only looking up at a very angry Rogue.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" she spat out venomously.

"I'm no different then you luv. Why don't you just get up and-"

"I ain't listenin' ta a thing you got ta say Betsy. No point. This is all ya fault. Why should I be sorry, when it's your fault that any of this happened."

"Oh come on Rogue! Give me a bloody break here!" she called out just before she was able to flip Rogue off of her. The two women just watched one another, both of them hissing, showing their fangs to one another, bent on hurting the other.

"You have no idea what I've been through here."

"You! What about me? Betsy, ya go and ruin my life...have me changed inta this...this, thing, and I have nothin' else. I was your friend."

"Was...well, I would of thought you would be thankin' me luv. You got a man, touch, amongst other things."

"And my soul is bound straight for hell because of ya. 'Cause ya wanted out of some lame cult that ya couldn't even tell your friends about."

"You were never my friend Rogue. You were always too hung up in yourself. Poor pitiful Rogue, she can't touch...boohoo. Nobody even cares that you're gone luv, so live with it."

"You know what Bets? I don't care 'bout anythin' that comes out of your mouth anymore," and with that Rogue threw the first punches. The women went about throwing each other down the hall, through walls, fighting each other in any way they could to get the upper hand. Rogue didn't want to kill her; she just wanted her to suffer. Betsy was able to block a great deal of her swings, but with Rogue's newfound strength, many of them had a decent impact nonetheless. Neither paid attention of the quickly growing audience that was captivated by the fight.

All of a sudden, Betsy stopped dead in her tracks. Rogue wasn't sure if it was a trick...some type of trap. But it was then she noticed where Betsy's eyes were glancing. It was Remy. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how long he had been standing there. Rogue took that moment to give a nice cheap shot to Betsy's face, using her elbow as she turned towards Remy, who just smirked. He then, barely raised his hand, signaling for everyone to leave as he stood before the two women. Remy held out his arm for Rogue to take.

Rogue wasn't afraid of Remy, but wasn't exactly sure of how he was going to react, so after a moment of thinking it over, she reluctantly took his arm. He turned to Betsy, grinning.

"Chere, you may sleep here today, but before Remy gets up, you better be out of here."

"Gambit, you promised," she called back just as the two were about to make their exit. This caused Remy to stop, but he didn't turn around.

"Oui, mais you cannot stay here. Ororo has agreed to allow you into her guild," and with that the two walked downstairs to sleep this nights hostilities off in their coffins.


	6. Trials & Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

TRIALS

Rogue woke up quickly, afraid that she was in danger. Her coffin was open and there was someone near her. She sat up abruptly, only to be facing those familiar red and black eyes. She made sure not to show any emotion, although having it been him was only a small relief. What exactly did he want and why was he sitting on top of someone else's coffin staring at her? She couldn't seem to help giving him an appraising once over. Her mind began to wonder about how easily a woman might follow him into her awaiting death willingly. Slowly, as if reading her mind, he began to smirk. She turned away from him, attempting to get out of her coffin as she felt a slight blush coming. But just as she did he jumped up to help her out. As soon as her feet were on the floor, he made sure to invade her space again and there she saw those hungry eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, but she didn't know how much she could fully trust him, no matter how much she wanted to sometimes. Even his own memories showed her that trusting him could be a mistake.

After all, he was part of this whole plan to abduct her and turn her into this thing. Sure, he didn't know it was her, but what's the difference really? It wasn't something she had asked for. She felt her breathing getting heavy, even as it slowed. She didn't know how to react to this kind of attention. It's not like she had ever really asked for it, and yes she did get attention before, but not quite as much. Usually, men just gave up on her like a lost cause once they figured out that they were not going to get anywhere with her.

"Sleep well chere?" he asked her huskily as he nearly pinned her to the side of her coffin, but she stood her ground.

"Good 'nough 'til I found some good fer nothin' swamp rat watchin' over me."

"Just keepin' you safe."

"Or pourin' on some unwanted attention." He took a small step back, barely.

"Dis," he gestured between the two of them, "is unwanted? Dat's da first Remy ever heard of it." Rogue chose to invade his space, showing him that he couldn't dare intimidate her. Their faces only inches apart.

"Then maybe Remy should'a listened the first hundred times I told him." Just as she was about to turn and walk away from him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him. She stood there as he wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind her. He pulled her hair back gently and kissed her neck. It sent her body into a heat wave.

"Don't think dis be unwanted chere." She tried to pull away, but then he changed his tactics.

"Remy have some information dat you might like." She quickly turned towards him, curiosity eating at her.

"What will this information cost me?" she asked a little annoyed that he didn't just get to the point. Remy just smirked, infuriating her all the more. He was really enjoying how he could rile her up.

"Nothin' chere. It be free...although, you could-" she pulled away from him and began to walk away towards the door.

"Remy found out who dat was Psylocke used dat turned you." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wasn't it you dat told Remy dat she wanted to meet dis man an' teach him a lesson."

"I'm not a monster." Remy walked up behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Never would have thought dat chere. Just dat, if you want to do anythin' or say anythin' it be your privilege. He be here. He's locked up tight...dere's goin' to be a trial. He's been fightin' his own." She turned to him with sad eyes, unsure of what to think.

"He can't hurt you no more chere." Rogue turned her head away, but Remy pulled her close to him and kissed her. She wanted to just completely melt in his arms right there, but he would not be able to get her that easy. He knew this, but tried nonetheless. Everything in him called out to this woman. He wanted her more than life itself, and all she did was turn him down. Nobody turned him down whether they wanted to or not, especially not a woman.

But she did, again. She pulled away from him and walked out as if nothing had ever happened, intriguing him all the more. From behind her, she could hear him call out, "His name is Sabertooth." Rogue ran, ran as far as she could towards any exit she could, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. She ended up outside, not caring where she was. She just couldn't be in that house now. The last thing that she wanted was to see that man or thing again. He was pure evil, and she saw that before he bit her. She couldn't really act out her revenge on him, could she? She made an attempt with Betsy, but this is different. This was a sick person; Betsy was just a back-stabber. Out of the very few memories that she had pulled from him made her sick to her stomach.

After a moment, Rogue knew that she wasn't alone. Two women came out of the shadows as she turned to face whoever it was that might want to make this night worse. Then again, maybe she could use a fight to take her mind off of all of this nonsense.

"We mean you no harm my dear. I take it that you are the one Remy has chosen?" the woman with white hair asked. Rogue, however, did not see that as a question that meant no harm. Her eyes turned to slits, but she kept her guard up.

"Chose me, but that doesn't mean I chose him," she stated a-matter-of-factly. The woman just smiled.

"My name is Storm, and this woman here," she gestured towards the red head, "is a dear friend of mine, Jean."

"I take it your here for a reason."

"Yes, the trial."

"How nice for you," Rogue stated sarcastically before she turned around and flew off. However, Remy came out from the shadows greeting Storm.

"Ororo, how nice of you to come an' drop by."

"Well Remy, after sending me Psylocke, how could I refuse." she told him a little annoyed, but smiled once he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oui, mais you know you love dis crazy cajun, non, Stormy."

"Don't you start calling me that again."

"Jean…always a pleasure." Jean just nodded, looking out into the night sky in the direction Rogue had flown off to.

"Everythin' almost be ready, mais you can go inside. Remy seems to have a matter to attend to."

"She seems...lovely." Storm stated.

"Chere, you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps." and with that Remy parted ways with his guests and went to search for his queen once again, in the shadows of the night.

Rogue just felt as if she needed to clear her mind. She didn't expect to really end up anywhere. That mansion, no matter how big it was, was just suffocating her. And above all Remy was beginning to really entice her. Everything that he did just made her want to do things that she never knew that she wanted to do. But she couldn't help but wonder if he only wanted her because he couldn't have her. Even after gaining his memories, he wasn't quite sure. He just kept trying. Persistence was something that she admired, but in this man, it was driving her to the brink of insanity. Yes, she can touch him, but is it worth it? Was he the one person in the whole world that she wanted to touch? How long would he want to keep her? After Belladonna, he wanted women, and had them. What if that was all she ended up being in the end?

She quickly noticed Kurt's church from her spot in the star lit sky.

"I wonder if he found anythin' out." She brought herself down to the ground and began to walk towards the church, but she saw him lurking in the shadows again.

"Told you dat dis be dangerous chere. You need to go home."

"I can't stay there all the time sug."

"Non, but right now you need to. Dere be no protection out here. Next time dey be ready for you now dat dey know 'bout your powers."

"I just-"

"You have to leave dat behind chere. Dat was your ol' life...you have a new one now. Is it so bad? Is bein' wit me dat bad?" Rogue looked at him uncertain of everything. She just wanted some time away. It's not like she was looking for trouble, trouble just seemed to find her. She took one last look at the church and then went back with Remy. But Remy knew what was going on, even though he didn't explain to Rogue, he knew that there was a blonde near that church that knew a great deal about him, and might have summoned the courage to kill one of her own closest friends, to kill his femme.

Rogue sat on Remy's left side, just as Ororo sat on his right, but she could hardly handle the brutality of it all. Sabertooth healed quickly, quicker than most. But they used that in his punishment as they beat him, nearly to death, if he wasn't already dead. It was beyond grotesque, but Mercy had explained to her that she couldn't leave. Everyone had to sit at these, if not for their own pleasures, but to learn a lesson. But it was a lesson she did not need.

Remy began to feel for the woman next to him. Ororo just smiled evilly as she watched Sabertooth nearly torn apart over and over again. But Rogue, she wasn't cold like everyone else. She didn't like this man, but she didn't want to see this kind of punishment forced upon him. He knew that she must think it to be too much, but they weren't human, so they needed harsher laws. She nearly wore her emotions on her sleeve, even without his empathy, he could nearly feel what she did. He was torn between letting her leave and forcing her to stay. Everyone was suppose to stay, but how could he do that to her. There would be more of these to watch, more than enough in her lifetime. But could he change one of his laws just for her.

Was he really getting soft? Next he would be changing everything else to meet her needs and then he would end up with some uprising as some degenerate uses it as some excuse for overthrowing him. He looked at her once again, her hands squeezing the sides of the chair, nearly causing it to disintegrate into tiny splinters. She closed her eyes as he took another beating, then as he roared in pain she tried to turn her head. Why would he do this to her? It was obviously too much for her to bear. Remy laid his hand upon one of hers. She slowly turned to him, scared to look at the scene before her. He smiled gently and motioned for her to go.

Rogue looked at him curiously, not sure if he really meant what she thought he meant. But then she took it as a wonderful sign and was not about to let it go; she high-tailed it out of there as fast as she could, going to her room. When she reached for the door, hoping for sanctuary, she found it to be just the opposite as she stared into the eyes of the last person she expected to find was standing there.  
"Pietro?"

VISITORS

"Oh, so now you remember me Rogue?" Pietro asked smirking. Within a second, he was right beside her. He pulled her hair away from her shoulder, taking in her smell. Quickly she turned toward him.

"What are ya doin' here? Are ya crazy or somethin'?" Pietro just stared at her with those hungry eyes that she had seen at the club.

"Or something," his voice was so eerie it made her want to cringe. He took a few steps towards her, just as she took them back.

"Ya better get out'a here."

"Why, because you can't finish what you started Rogue?"

"I didn't start anythin' with you...or at least I didn't mean ta."

"Well, I was there too. As far as I'm concerned you did." Rogue's back hit the wall as she had no room left to back away. Pietro took quick advantage of this, enclosing the space she was trying to keep between them.

"Betsy told me that you were nothing more than a flirt Rogue. I didn't quite believe her. Maybe I just fell for the pity act too, huh? What's that say about Cody?"

"Leave him out'a this! Why are ya here? What do ya want? If ya don't leave-"

"Chere?" came an annoyed voice at the door. Neither of them even heard him come through. Rogue could barely see him past Pietro, but Pietro wasn't backing down. Suddenly, Pietro smiled at her, exposing his fangs. She gasped slightly, not meaning to. She was in shock. She never bit Pietro that night. He was able to get away just in time; she pulled away just before she bit him. Instead she went after Carol, so how- but he mentioned Betsy. She wouldn't, would she?

Pietro turned his head slightly, only to acknowledge Remy's presence in the room, then looking back to Rogue.

"This is nothing that concerns you," he told Remy as he stared at Rogue. Remy took a few steps towards the two, suddenly stopping as Pietro hissed toward him. Remy's anger began to get the best of him as this guy actually had the nerve to treat Rogue like that in front of him, then to challenge him in his own home. Him? Remy showed no emotion, other than the fact that his eyes glowed a fierce red. He slowly raised his hand, causing Pietro's shirt to burn with kinetic energy. With a quickness that only Pietro could muster, he threw off his shirt, only to have it explode across the room. With Rogue against the wall, he turned to Remy hissing and growling at him. Remy was quick to notice this man had puncture wounds, that were very recent. Fresh blood or not, that did not give him any right to do this in his home.

Remy was able to block each of Pietro's blows, even as Pietro used his powers. Even without his empathy, it was easy to figure out what this man wanted, and Rogue was his. Even if it meant that he fought over her like a dog for its territory, Pietro was crossing a line. The fight went on for a few minutes, as Remy fought Pietro's quickness, with his own agility. Finally, Rogue came over, not exactly enjoying the fight in her room, and grabbed Pietro's neck, breaking it in an instant. She didn't want to hurt him, but if he was already changed, what hope did he have left. Besides, he might pull through for all she knew. It's not like she completely took off his head or anything.

Rogue slowly dropped him on the floor, still unsure of her actions, but then turned to Remy, who wasn't exactly happy. He just stared at her, almost accusingly. She knew what it looked like, but seriously, she never liked Pietro human.

"Don't even start with me. I've had 'nough for one night sug," she told him annoyed at the thoughts she knew he had going on in his mind. Remy grabbed one of her wrists, causing her to stand up right. If she wasn't invulnerable, it might have hurt.

"Don't wanna ever catch you wit some other homme. You hear me chere?"

"Loud an' clear colonel!" she spat back at him. She pulled away from him and sat on her bed.

"I could'a handled it myself ya know."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. He came here for a reason. I didn't change him."

"Oui, Remy know. His bite still fresh."

"He said somethin' 'bout Betsy."

"Oui, and some homme named Cody, non?" Rogue turned her head away from him, staring at the wall she was against a moment ago.

"That was a long time ago. Why? Are you the jealous type?"

"Should Remy be?" he started to sound condescending.

"Go ahead, won't get'cha anywhere. Sure didn't get me anywhere." Remy just stared at her for a moment, angry with her, with himself, but mostly with this sorry excuse of a man before him.

"Remy just came in 'ere to let you know dat dere ain't much left of Sabertooth, chere." Rogue just sighed, but refused to look at him.

"I think I could'a figured that out on my own." she told him as he hoisted Pietro's body over his shoulder, and made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to leave her room, she called for him.

"Remy," it was so weak, almost a whisper. The way she said his name just drove him crazy at times. He turned to her slightly.

"Thank you." He smiled slightly, still not happy for their current situation, and walked out.

Elsewhere…

"Kurt, it's the only way. There isn't going to be anything left of her. She isn't the person she used to be. Trust me."

"I vould, but Emma, she is mein schwester."

"Was your sister. Now she lives her life feeding off other people."

"Zere has to be another vay. Give me time."

"No matter how much time I give you, it won't be enough. You can't bring her back."

"How vould you know zis?"

"They tried to take me once. _He_ tried to take me once. But my powers were something that he didn't see coming. Fangs can't exactly go through diamond, now can they?"

"Zat demon tried to bite you?"

"Yes, and it was my fault. I fell for the trap. _His_ trap. He chose her, and now she will never be the same. She's one of them. She is a vampire. There is too much innocent life at stake here. If we don't do something soon, who knows what could happen. Do you think that Rogue would want to be evil? That she would actually choose that life?"

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Ja. But ve need to prepare first."

"I agree. I have some friends that can help us."

YvY

Rogue laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how her fate ended up here. Maybe she could handle this being her new life. She didn't want to remember Cody, Pietro, anything or anyone that had only made her life harder. Her life was hard enough as it was, especially with her powers. Cody was her first boyfriend, but what she did to him was unthinkable. He was like a love sick puppy around her, even though they were exact opposites. He was the reckless star quarterback that fell for some loner that covered herself in dark clothes and listened to loud music.

She cared about him, but how was she to know she was harboring a mutant gene. Let alone when and how her powers were to take effect. She felt horrible for draining him, but she should have known better, done more, something. Rogue left her life there a long time ago, not being able to handle a town full of people who hated her for putting their star quarterback into a coma. Pietro had to bring that up. Why? Did he really want to hurt her so much?

She wouldn't miss much about her life, other than Kurt. Sure she loved her friends, but who could she truly trust after finding out about Betsy? Who else was hiding such things from her? Kurt was her brother, and she would miss him so much. But she could look out for him...maybe help him some. Yes she was a vampire, but she could give all sorts of donations, or just turn people to the church after they had a near death experience at her hands. She laughed at the thought. Kurt would have a field day if she ever told him that.

Rogue sat up as she heard a knock at her door. The red head from earlier peaked her head in.

"May I?"

"Yeah, come on in. Might as well, everyone else has." Jean made her way over towards Rogue, placing a few bottles down on a dresser along the way.

"You need to have something to drink. I noticed that you haven't had anything."

"I know...I just couldn't." Jean smiled down at her.

"I know how it is. I was like you once, a long time ago. It doesn't get easier, but I have learned that it's something that you can learn to live with. You didn't kill anyone to get this," she gestured towards the bottles.

"But somebody else did."

"Perhaps, or perhaps they got it by other means. That's why it's bottled. It is better fresh, but without the...guilt." Jean walked over and poured two glasses. Silently she handed Rogue one of them.

"Do you like him? He seems-"

"Suffocatin'." Jean looked at her for a moment and then laughed.

"I suppose so. He doesn't mean any harm."

"At the moment, but who knows. I don't know him, but then I do, ya know?"

"Your powers."

"You know 'bout that?"

"Not much gets past Storm, so not much gets past me. I am a telepath and a telekinetic."

"That must be nice."

"Not when I found out. That's a long story."

"I know what ya mean."

"He does worry about you though. Give him a chance."

"Do ya like him?"

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

"Not really. Sure, he's very attractive, but not the quality of man that I would care much for. Storm has always liked him though."

"Was it the thievin'?"

"And more, but it's hard to explain." Rogue gulped down her glass, licking her lips and savoring the flavor. Jean just smiled knowingly, and stood up to make her leave.

"If you ever need anything, I won't be far."

In the hallway Jean found Remy waiting, as he leaned against a wall, playing with his cards. His eyes glowed curiously in her direction. Jean knew what this meant...men and territory. She stood up straight and began to walk past him when he stopped her with mere words.

"What was dat all 'bout?" Jean turned to him slowly.

"She didn't eat anything. Being new to this, I thought I could help her."

"Was that all Jean?" she walked close to him, showing him that she was not afraid.

"I have no reason to lie. Although, if she is _yours_, you would think _you_ would pay more attention. She has needs too. Just because she isn't using hers to satisfy you constantly doesn't mean that they are not there." Remy raised his hand as if he was going to hit her, but pulled back. He wasn't going to gratify her by giving her that kind of response, besides; he wasn't the type to hit a woman...even a vampire woman. So he turned and stalked into Rogue's room.

Rogue was standing over her dresser finishing off the bottles when Remy came in. Watching her try to get every drop into that perfect mouth of hers was enough to make him take a cold shower, if it would work. She slowly turned to him, a little bit embarrassed.

"We do have more den dat chere."

"I know, it's just, well...I dunno." He chuckled slightly and walked over to her.

"It be fine." He reached for her empty bottles, but she stopped him, putting her hand upon his.

"I ain't a baby. I can take care of myself."

"Dat be obvious chere."

"Then take it back."

"Take what back?"

"Callin' me a bebe," she mimicked his accent. Remy just smirked.

"When did Remy call dis gorgeous ange a bebe," he could see the blush run over her body, only to once again wonder how far it went.

"In the alley," she looked up into his eyes. She was drawing him in and she didn't even know it.

"Non, you not a bebe chere, just innocent," he told her as he caressed her cheek. She quickly smiled and laughed at him.

"You're too easy cajun, really," she laughed, grabbing the bottles, leaving a very confused Remy in the room alone.


	7. Envy & Chats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

ENVY

The next night Rogue was the first to wake up. She couldn't get all of the images out of her head from the night before. Images of Sabertooth's brutal beatings, and especially not of Pietro. What was going on exactly? What kind of world was she forced to step into? It's like everyone here just wanted to pull her in one direction or another. She did have a mind of her own. Although some of the stares still made her uncomfortable, but she could tell that most of it was out of want. Men and women alike. Whether they wanted her or to be her, she didn't know, but most stayed quiet when she walked into a room. She grabbed her cloak and headed outside to the cool crisp air. Rogue didn't notice that someone else was out there too.

"Needed a break, my dear?" came a sincere voice from behind her. Rogue quickly turned around to see Storm walking towards her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It can be a bit…stuffy." Rogue pressed her lips together and nodded as the woman stood to her side. She quickly recalled that this was the woman Jean mentioned had a crush on Remy

"So is that why your here?" The corners of the woman's mouth lifted slightly.

"Somewhat." Rogue took a deep breath.

"Your not gonna tell me to stay away from your man or somethin', are ya?" Storm chuckled.

"No, my dear, he is his own man. He can do as he wishes. I just hope it ends up in his best interests."

"Yeah, well, you know I didn't ask for this?"

"No one usually does." She said a matter-of-factly. Then slowly Storm shifted beside her, causing Rogue to face her.

"Just don't hurt him." She told her and flew away. Rogue turned hearing a noise behind her. At first all she could see were to bright red glowing orbs staring at her. Rogue turned around completely as he made his way to her. The way he looked at her just made her want to blush. Something about him just drew her in. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head towards him, placing his lips gently down upon hers. At that moment she couldn't think of anything other than that feeling. But even with that simple kiss, he left her breathless. It took a moment, but she was able to come out of her daze and licked her lips.

"What are you doin' out here chere? Been lookin' all over for ya."

"Surprised ya had to," she mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"With the way everybody watches me, I wouldn't figure ya had much trouble," She told stifling a chuckle.

"Dey just be jealous," He told her with a smirk.

"Yeah, of who?" Whatever game he was playing at she figured she would play along.

"Quoi? It not be dat obvious chere?" He protectively placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. She found it amazing just how warm he was, for someone who was supposed to _technically_ be dead.

"I wouldn't have to ask if it was, now would I?" He suddenly pulled her toward him to where they were a breath apart, his eyes burning intensely as a sly smirk graced his lips. Then she got a thought in her head, and smiled at him seductively as she slowly rubbed his chest.

"Remy?"

"Chere."

"Can I ask for a small favor?" His eyebrow shot up. What exactly was she up to? Would she really give in so fast?

"An' what would dat be?" Her hand suddenly slid down to his belt, and did not move as she kissed him lightly. The smell of her was enough to drive any man wild, but kissing her could put one over the edge. He quickly grabbed her and deepened the kiss. When they parted they both seemed breathless and panting. But that is when she laid it on him.

"I wanna go out." His attention was still fully on her lips, but not so much on paying attention to the sounds coming out of them.

"Huh?" was the best he could come up with.

"I wanna go out," she repeated. He quickly pulled himself out of his daze.

"Non, absolutely not. Too many things could happen. It's a bad time, chere. Remy told you dat." She growled under her breath and pulled away from him.

"I need to go out Remy. I have ta make sure everythin's okay. I'll come back. I have nowhere else ta go."

"Chere, dere are people out dere dat wanna kill you." She turned to him quickly.

"I can handle myself. It's just a little while. Two hours, tops." Remy felt his reserve slipping, with the look in her eyes and the little voice in the back of his head reminding him of what Jean said about her needs.

"Gambit don't like dis." Being that Gambit was a name he reserved for himself as leader, and not in a personal relationship, she took that as a slightly better sign. Rogue smiled to herself, and sauntered back to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't, but I could make it worth his while."

"Remy's sure dat you could chere, mais you not goin' nowhere alone."

"I just told ya I can handle myself. You've seen me do it."

"Not da point. Don't wanna risk anythin' foolish for somethin' dat only take two hours, non." Suddenly, both of their attention went towards the house as someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to…disturb you, however Storm says that it is imperative that she speak with you now…before she leaves." Remy wanted to nearly bite Jean's head off for interrupting their conversation, but knew of his duties. He nodded, pulling himself away from Rogue with a bow and kissed her hand. But as he took his leave, he dead-eyed Jean, as if telling her something that she already knew…Rogue was his. As soon as Remy left, Jean decided that she could speak with Rogue.

"So I take it things are going…better?" Rogue held back a sarcastic comment, figuring right now wasn't the best time.

"Don't think it's gonna get much better sug."

"It's alright that you don't want to be here."

"So ya heard our conversation?"

"Only a small part, but I really didn't mean to."

"It's not like it was a big secret or somethin'."

"Yes, but you should be extra careful. Out there, people hate you more than they did when you were just a mutant. I made the mistake of getting too close to one once." Rogue looked at Jean, finding it hard not to see all of the woman's emotion in her eyes.

"What do ya mean?"

"It's a long story, best suited for another time." Jean smiled lightly and turned to go back inside. Rogue couldn't help but wonder what she meant, but knew how she felt. She had to go, to finish everything. She couldn't leave loose ties. If nothing else, she needed to say good-bye. If she had no chance of going back to her old life, she needed this, and she needed to do it alone.

CHATS

Remy casually walked into the house, quickly greeted by Ororo. Something didn't seem right, obvious enough as that was. But he couldn't quite pin down what it was about her. She was never good at hiding things from him, but then again, with his 'gifts' who was? However, he kept his face unreadable, as always.

"Bonsoir chere. Somethin' Gambit can do for you?" Ororo turned towards him and smiled lightly.

"Isn't there always?" she asked him, allowing him to pick up on the seductive way she spoke.

"Be takin' it dat dis 'bout Psylocke." Her playful look quickly turned serious.

"I suppose you will want something done to her, seeing as how you did send her to me in the first place."

"Oui, mais Gambit suppose dat you already be on dat. Surprised nothin' done 'bout it already." She walked over to a chair and sat down, slowly crossing her legs.

"Yes, but you know how I like to play."

"Just make sure dat it's over wit soon. Don't need her playin' anymore games, non." Ororo nodded quietly. Gambit was getting ready to leave the room, but stopped short of the door. Without even turning to her, he asked, "What's dis really 'bout chere? If dis all be common knowledge, what is it dat you want?" Before Ororo could even think about changing position, Gambit was in front of her with his hand over her throat, and she was pinned against the wall. His eyes glowed intently into hers. But it didn't take a mind reader to figure this one out. He could feel the raw emotion coming from her. She wanted power, much like Belladonna did. He could feel her jealousy.

His mind quickly turned back to Rogue. He left her outside. Storm would not do anything to physically hurt her; he knew she couldn't do that. She had some issues with morals, but there are certain areas of trust she would not overstep, or at least make it seem like she didn't. She's been using Jean. Jean has been watching over Rogue. Rogue wanted to leave. Would she leave without him? Would she really go against him like that? He nearly growled in anger, just before he noticed that he was getting ready to blow Storm to pieces with the area around her glowing a fierce red. Not allowing her to get out of this so easily, he pulled the energy back and headed back out, in search of his queen.

Within the church, Kurt waited for Emma and her 'friends'. He didn't like this one bit. He wanted to save his sister, even if it meant her death. He couldn't allow her to live like this, but he also couldn't allow her to go to hell. But above all, he didn't know if he could be the one to do it; to kill his only sister. Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window. It seemed strange, but he didn't think anything of it, until it became louder. So, Kurt decided to peek outside, only to find that same cloaked figure he had seen before. It was Rogue. She motioned for him to come outside, and he really did want to trust her, but found that he couldn't. He questioned himself over and over, finally deciding to go, but making sure that he was well-equipped with holy water, crosses, and anything else he could find to make sure that his sister did not make him her next meal.

"Kurt?" she began to come toward him as soon as he left the church, but he took just as many steps away from her. She smiled sadly and nodded as she stopped.

"I guess I deserve that," she told him meekly.

"You didn't happen ta find anythin' that would help me, did ya?" she asked, but already knew his answer since he didn't want to be anywhere near her. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or a lie, but before he was given a chance to stake his claim to one, Emma came towards them from across the street.

"Come back to finish us off?" Rogue turned towards her emotionless. Emma was never the kindest, most gentle person, but at one point, she did think of her as a friend.

"It's not like that."

"Well, your little boyfriend tried to make a point otherwise. Not that you didn't seem to believe in his cause, at the time."

"So ya come ta kill me then, heh Emma?"

"That's one way to see it."

"But ya never could do anythin' alone, could ya sug?" With that, Emma had made it over to Kurt, and those people that had attacked her before began to creep out of their dark corners. Slowly, everyone closed in on her, but she wasn't about to back down. She noticed Cyclops standing near a man that had knives coming out of his hands. Cyclops had a gun in his hands, but he was the only one. Her eyes quickly focused as the gun changed into some type of archery weapon. But just before he could pull the trigger, landing a stake in her heart, he was grabbed from behind and thrown down the street.

No one but Rogue was able to see who had thrown him down the street, causing her to smile. Emma turned into her diamond form as the others were thrown around like rag dolls. If they were not tossed or hit, something near them would just blow up. Rogue went towards her brother, but Emma saw this as a threat and jumped before him. She fought Rogue, but her punches seemed to do nothing, as Rogue easily shoved her aside.

Before Rogue could get to Kurt, he teleported away, and went to go and help Emma. But before he reached her someone through the alleyway where he landed near the weapon that Cyclops had lost. He slowly stood and picked it up, looking it over. All he needed to do was to pull the trigger. No one seemed to be paying attention to him, so he pointed it at Rogue. But he couldn't steady himself, his breathing was erratic, and his finger just wouldn't pull back. Kurt stood there, weapon ready, staring at his sister take on all of Emma's 'friends'. He noticed Emma lying down, unconscious, in the middle of the alleyway and teleported over to help her. Kurt did his best to see if she was alright, but was having a hard time trying to get her pulse. But while he was doing this, he failed to notice that the weapon was picked up from his side. Rogue was standing over Cyclops when he called out to her, knowing it was too late.

"Rogue!"

She quickly turned, just in time to see a stake coming her way, but straight into Remy. His body fell nearly limp against hers as her eyes began to fill with tears. Just then, Storm and Jean were at her side, pulling Remy off of her. Ororo seemed emotionless, but Jean, she was another story. Seeing their victory, their attackers pulled back, but Cyclops couldn't help but watch.

"Jean," he whispered. But she barely could stand to look his way. Storm and Jean took Remy's body back to the house. Rogue went running in the opposite direction.


	8. Fears & Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

FEARS

Rogue ran as fast and as far as she could manage. Nothing mattered to her more than just getting away from that scene at that moment. She could barely see through her tear filled eyes. She could hardly think straight, let alone want to at that moment. Rogue could still hear the sound of his flesh ripping as the stake went through his chest, she could still see his face, the look in his eyes. For the first time in a long time someone had tried to protect her, and again it ended the same way. Her life was not worth risking the life of anyone else, and yet people just keep dying to save her.

She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. She wished the sun to come up and torch her in the same way her tormented soul was feeling. How could she ever forget all of those sleepless nights where she woke up screaming for him, wishing it had been her? Cody was someone she let in when allowing people into her life was a rarity. Her life had been based around making sure that she did not hurt anybody because of her powers, but before that she was still a bit of a recluse. Cody was always so nice to her no matter what she did to push him away. At first she thought it was some trick. Why would some jock want anything to do with her? Her own mother called her a 'required taste'.

But, no matter what she did, he always made sure that he was there for her, even when she didn't think she needed anyone. She had felt cursed back then, like God had forsaken her. Then she allowed Cody a space in her life, in her heart. He made sure that she smiled each and every time he was near her. It was amazing; she never thought that one person could change another so easily. He was her first kiss. Of course, she put him in a coma for about two weeks, but he came back to her as if it were his own fault. Cody asked for her forgiveness. She was dumbstruck. For that whole two weeks she couldn't understand why he kissed her in the first place, let alone to believe that he would ask for her forgiveness. It was her fault she was born like this, wasn't it?

It didn't matter though. It wasn't even a whole week later when she lost him. She lost him. The thought of that made her shiver. She was goofing off with Cody on her way home. He was teasing her over her jealousy over a certain cheerleader who always had an eye for him. Allison Blair, a name that she would never forget. She not only picked on her through high school, but ever since they met at the tender age of three. It was the same day she first met Cody, and apparently Allison didn't like how Cody liked to play on the swings with her more then in the sandbox with Alison. She was recalling this memory to Cody while she picked up some of her papers that had slipped out of her arms and into the street. It was dark, but it was a wonderful neighborhood. One of those you see on the television. Nothing ever went wrong there other then Mrs. Miller's affair with the mailman. You were surrounded by beautiful homes and smart kids. Cody was just trying to catch up with her after she made a point about his passing during the football game they just came back from. He explained to her how Allison thought he threw perfect passes. She had socked him in the arm and took off running, until she lost those papers in the street. They were part of her project that was due on Monday that accounted for 40-percent of her grade. No one could have seen them coming, but Cody did. It was a couple of kids from the other schools team and they were loaded. She was like a deer caught in the headlights.

Cody was able to push her out of the way just in time, but not himself. Instead, he rolled over the hood, into the air, and that cracking sound she heard when he hit the ground was something that she would never forget. All she could do was stand there. Those guys were so loaded they didn't stop for nearly a block down the street. Rogue stared at Cody in complete shock. She did not know how long it took for her legs to work as she slowly dropped to her knees and crawled toward him, tears falling at their own will. There he was, still trying to make her smile, as he rubbed the tears from her cheek smiling gently at her.

"I love you," were the last words that crossed his lips.

This was something she just wished that she could forget. But instead, she found herself in a graveyard, just like she did that night. Kurt was the one who found her. It was the first time she had ever met him. He came searching for his biological mother, after being adopted so long ago. At the time, he was studying to be a priest. But tonight would not be the same, as she knew that there was no way she would be able to have that same comfort, in having Kurt finding her here. Even if he did, the only comfort she could find in him may just be death.

Gambit was much heavier than the two women would have thought, but then again the male vampires were always stronger, even with the enhanced abilities. But they did not use their special abilities in fear of drawing anymore unwanted attention. They had enough of that for one night. They had to get him home, in hopes that something could be done. If anything happened to him there would be war amongst everyone. He was one of the oldest and the strongest; he was what kept them all in line. Storm was strong, but there was no way that she could do it alone. Even if she tried, she would need his blood to do it, and with the way it was pouring out of him, there was no way.

So with everything they had they pushed ahead to get Gambit home. When they arrived at the gates, everyone already knew what had happened. The women screamed and wailed as the men took him and brought him up to his room. Jean quickly went to work, thanking whatever came to mind that it had barely missed his heart. She never exactly liked Gambit, but she knew what he stood for, and what would happen if he were lost. There was a time of complete anarchy for the vampires, and it only helped to lead to their destruction. Very few made it out alive, and Gambit was one of them, surviving longer than any other she had ever met. She also knew that she was working against the clock being that sunrise was in a few short hours. If she could just stop the bleeding, he could heal.

Storm paced outside the door of his room as Jean worked. It wasn't until fifteen minutes before sunrise when Jean came out covered in so much of Gambit's blood. She wiped her hands on a towel, not wanting to look into Storm's eyes.

"All we can do is wait," she told her glumly as she allowed some of the men to pass to bring him downstairs and into a casket to sleep, away from the harmful rays of the sun.

At first it was as a faint as a whisper, but grew louder each time it was spoken.

"Chere."

She felt tears fall down her cheeks, but also what felt like the caress of a hand wiping them away. Suddenly, she recognized the voice and nearly jumped up as she cried out, "Remy!"

But no one was there. The day had passed to night and she had awoken inside of a dark mausoleum. She desperately tried to pull herself together. She saw him die, didn't she? It was just a dream, wasn't it? But it felt so real.

Gambit opened his eyes slowly, as he groaned in pain. He felt so weak, but glad to be alive, or at least as technically alive as he was. He sat up slowly, but when he began to stand up he fell back. But someone had caught him. He turned hoping that it was Rogue, but it wasn't.

"Bon soir chere. You get da license plate on dat truck?" he asked with his usual smirk.

"No, there was no truck Remy. However, it is good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Remy not losin' anythin' anytime soon Stormy."

"You know better than to call me that," She told him as she smiled at him gently, helping him to sit down.

"Where be mon belle Rogue dis fine evenin'?" Storm's face lost any comprehensible expression as she turned away from him and went to pour him a drink.

"We…well, we do not know Remy."

"Quoi?"

"She ran off afterwards. You do not remember?"

"Some parts a bit fuzzy."

"Dere anybody out dere searchin' for her?" he asked, but he knew the answer.

"Not exactly, we were all far more worried about you," She turned towards him, glass in hand.

"I'm sure everything will…work out. You should get some more rest." And with that Storm left him alone.

CHOICES

Rogue wondered the dark, once crowded streets. She couldn't help but think of Remy. He was dead, wasn't he? She saw him. The whole event kept replaying in her mind over and over. But she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, looking for something to keep her occupied. As she was passing by a little shop she stopped. She couldn't help but look inside. Being what she was, she couldn't see her own reflection, but looked down at what she was wearing.

It wasn't exactly dirty or horrible looking, but it just wasn't her. She looked like she just walked out of some horror movie based in the early 1900's or something. The shop was closed, just like most everything else. Rogue smiled to herself, not completely aware of her actions, almost as if it were second nature to her. She had picked the lock, and was inside before she knew it.

Rogue did not turn on any lights, not wanting anyone to catch on to what she was doing. Besides, her eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. She gracefully made her way to the racks of clothes and began to casually pick up items that looked like they would fit her. After finding a few items, she headed into one of the dressing rooms in the back, and easily changed. Once she emerged she was dressed in all black. Black short sleeved shirt, black leather pants, even a pair of black high-heeled boots. She found a bag and threw her old clothes inside, not wanting to leave anything behind. Besides, they might be useful at some point.

But something was missing. She looked around the shop once more, and found a black trench coat. Rogue smiled to herself, quickly grabbing it and heading out. She was hungry, and she knew that if she didn't figure out something soon, she was going to have a very unknowing victim of her choosing. Luckily, it wasn't long before she spotted something. It was a blood bank.

She took a moment, taking in the sight of this small miracle. Maybe there was some type of hope for her after all. Rogue flew up to the roof, and quickly found an easy entrance. The smell of blood was easily enticing, allowing her to quickly find her way around. She ate what she needed, and then made sure to take a little extra, just in case she needed it later. Suddenly, she heard a small noise, knowing that it must have been a security guard that she noticed sleeping on her way inside. But, just as he reached for the knob to enter into that room, Rogue was gone.

Jean walked through the halls, on her way to check on Gambit. She was told that he was awake, but felt the need to check on him. However, before reaching his room, she noticed Storm speaking with a few of those that were on watch.

"Like I said, she is not to step anywhere near his door, let alone onto the grounds, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." One of them told her. "But Storm, will he not be angry?"

"I will handle that. This is her fault and he is not well enough to handle another attack. The last thing that we need is some sort of conspiracy to kill him and take over. We do not need another _Belladonna _on our hands," and with that Storm turned to walk away. Jean quickly made her way away from the door, not wishing to expose herself to anymore scrutiny by Storm. It hadn't taken much time for Jean to get halfway down the hall before Storm had exited the room with the guards. Nonchalantly, she entered Remy's room. He laid there looking so helpless, as if he were asleep. She almost pitied him, almost.

With his eyes still closed, he asked, "To what does Gambit owe dis pleasure, Jean?" She just ignored him and picked up a few supplies, before heading over to where he lay. He looked at her, knowing something was wrong. She felt so guilty under his stare, refusing to look him in the eyes. She pulled the blankets back, allowing her full view of his chest, a chest that used to have a gaping whole in it. There was no more need for bandages, so she quickly tried to just clean the area up and make sure that it was healing properly. But just before she was done he grabbed her wrist and held tightly.

"What's goin' on Jean," he demanded.

"I do not know what you are speaking of," she claimed while refusing to look into his eyes. He slowly sat up right.

"You know very well what I mean." Hearing him speak in the first person, she knew she was in trouble.

"You know I can read you. You be an emotional wreck fille. More den usual." Now she looked him in the eye, trying so desperately to hold her anger back.

"Dat's what Remy mean," he smirked knowingly.

"Rogue, she…was such a nice girl," she told him, venom in her voice.

"Was?" anger began to overwhelm him, but he let go of her wrist.

"It's no secret that we don't exactly get along real well, especially after-"

"Dat be obvious. What be your point?" Jean walked over to a table and began to refill her supplies.

"The point, _Gambit_…it seems you are about to know exactly how I feel. To know what you put me through, all these years." He looked her over curiously.

"To have the one thing that means so much…to have it taken from you, ripped from your life, but not your soul," she told him as her eyes began to tear up.

"You have no soul," he stated a-matter-of-factly. Jean walked over to the door, but paused.

"That's not what Rogue believes." She told him plainly and walked out.

Rogue walked the streets, with what felt like a new high. She really wasn't one to try drugs or drink anything, afraid of what it would cause her to do. She couldn't afford to slip up because of her powers. But, if she wouldn't have known better, this is what it would have felt like. She was a thief in the night, taking whatever she needed, or wanted. This just wasn't the type of person she was, nor did she ever know how to do such things. In the back of her mind, she knew, but chose not to think of it. She was on her own now, completely alone, a true rogue.

Well, maybe not completely alone. Someone was following her. She quickly turned into an alley, waiting for this person to come past. However, no one did. Rogue didn't have much time to think, as a fist came hurling towards her face. She quickly blocked, but was sent flying backwards a few feet.

Rogue stood up and looked at her attacker.

"Bets. What'cha doin' at this time a' night?" the woman before her smiled.

"Deciding to change your pitiful image I see."

"Yeah, I think ya should try it too, once ya get the chance. Seriously, since when does purple have more fun then blonds, sug?" Betsy's hand started to glow pink, almost blade-like.

"Guess you wouldn't know either way luv, seeing as how you never knew much about touch or having _any_ fun." Rogue stood defensively.

"I know enough." She began to float a few inches off the ground.

"Like, for starters, this is gonna be fun."

"Maybe for me," Betsy moved to attack. But Rogue was able to block each of her movements. She was even using moves that she didn't know that she knew. The fight moved so quickly, but felt as if it was taken forever and neither one was getting anywhere. Suddenly, Betsy tripped her and slowly stalked over to her.

"Maybe you can meet your maker, after all. Make sure to put in a good word for me," She told her a little sarcastically.

Rogue knew what she had landed on before she even hit the ground. She quickly grabbed a hold of it once she fell. As Betsy took her last steps toward her, she pulled Rogue up by the hair. But just as she did, there was a sickening sound of torn flesh. Betsy looked down to find herself impaled by what looked to be a rusted crowbar. She felt her own blood pour from her own mouth as she hobbled back a little bit. Just as Rogue stood up, Betsy pulled the crowbar out from her stomach and threw it down on the ground and began to laugh.

"Did you really think that was going to save you?" Rogue smirked smugly.

"No sug. But perhaps this will." Betsy did not have enough time to move. Rogue had yanked her heels off of her boots unnoticeably, as she had stood up and Betsy had made a fatal mistake by missing that. Rogue walked over to her one-time friend and stared at her two heels that were imbedded into her heart.

"Maybe, _you_ can put the good word in for _me_," she whispered, knowing that the woman was already dead. Rogue then turned and began to walk away.

"Especially since ya made me ruin a perfectly good pair a' boots."

On her journey for a new pair of shoes, she couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her. She was never like this before, but couldn't help but enjoy herself. She was a far cry from yesterday. Tonight she felt so free. She wasn't normal, which was the one thing in life she used to strive for. Instead she was embracing it, along with her new found abilities.

Rogue began to wish that she could thank Remy for that, knowing that somehow this was partly his doing. She could still feel him in her head. That, some of these feelings and actions were due to the night she drained him a little bit. Not to mention what she was able to do to Betsy, the woman who put her in this mess knowingly, the woman who purposely stole her innocence. This was not her world, not one to which she should have belonged, no matter how she was beginning to enjoy it.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of the home Remy had claimed to be hers. Would they greet her openly, or hate her all the more?

"Storm!" the call monitor screeched.

"Storm!" she finally was able to reach the monitor and pressed the button.

"Yes," She replied calmly.

"She's here!"

"And?"

"And we are having a little more trouble than what you first claimed."

"She won't leave?"

"You could say that," the man on the other line said as he turned around to see Rogue easily throw another vampire off of her back with a flick of her wrist.

"I will be right there." But just as Storm was getting ready to head outside, Jean laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me." Storm nodded and allowed Jean to go and speak with her.

Rogue paused as she saw Jean walk over to her so normally. The other vampires stopped their attacks and began to step back. Jean made sure to get as close as she could to Rogue so that no one could hear her.

"Jean."

"Rogue, now…it's not a good time."

"I was under tha' impression that this was my home."

"As far as Storm is concerned, not anymore."

"Storm? She has no right."

"Right now she has taken that right upon herself."

"I will go inside if I so please. An' I will go through ya if I need to," she warned the woman standing before her. Out of nowhere, Jean hugged her and slipped something into one of her pockets.

"I am your friend. I don't want to see anything happen to you. That is not something Remy would want," she whispered into her ear. Rogue pulled away suddenly, completely aware of what she was saying.

"He's-" Jean just nodded smiling.

"But you need to go right now."

"But I need ta see him," she argued.

"Not now, but soon." Rogue noticed Storm walk out the door, but only stood there to watch her. Rogue hissed at her, but left as Jean told her. Storm then walked over to Jean.

"This is finished?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry about her anymore," she told her, her face unreadable as she passed Storm and headed back inside.

Rogue made sure that she didn't go far, but stayed on a roof that allowed her to look over the grounds of the house. She stood there as the wind bellowed, slowly pulling out the note.

_Meet me in your old home in one hour._


	9. Hidden & Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

HIDDEN

Rogue waited impatiently, almost completely giving up hope that Jean would bother to show. She didn't really trust Jean anyhow. Sure she had been very nice to her and all, but she hadn't known her any longer than she had anyone else in that house, not to mention how close Jean is to Storm. It's been obvious how Storm has felt about her since she first laid eyes on her. But, Jean was true to her word. Holding in her curiosity and endless questions, she sat in a dark corner eying Jean.

"Didn't think ya'd show" she stated nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't do that. I told you, I am your friend."

"Then what is it exactly that ya sent me here for? What is it that ya want ta talk to me 'bout, that you couldn't say at the house?"

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" Jean took a few more steps closer to Rogue, and with a face void of any emotion she repeated, "Do you love him?" Rogue stood up and walked over to a window that was close to her, looking outside, seriously thinking the question over. Jean waited, but grew impatient.

"It's a simple question Rogue. Do you or don't you?" Without even looking at her, Rogue spoke.

"There hasn't been much in my life that I was able or willing to do, to feel because of my power, because of my curse. I used to be so innocent, so loving, and yet would have to push people away from me to keep them safe, to keep me safe. I don't know much 'bout love sug. Never claimed to," then she turned towards Jean ever so slightly.

"People that love me end up gettin' hurt."

"But how do you feel about him?" she pushed. Jean had to know the answer, but she couldn't help the sick feeling she received from the look Rogue gave her, knowing the answer.

"I haven't know him very long, but it's enough. There's a connection there." Rogue turned away, not really sure if she wanted to admit it, not even to herself.

"Didn't think much 'bout it 'til I thought I lost him, ya know. But I've..." she walked over to Jean and looked into her eyes, "I've never felt this way for anybody else." Jean tried to give a small reassuring smile as she nodded.

"Your a telepath, why do ya ask questions that ya already know the answer to?"

"I loved someone once Rogue, a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Gambit-" Jean was on the verge of tears.

"He stopped it?"

"I owe him a lot. He saved me once, a long time ago, from that sinister man. There was a time when Gambit didn't rule anything…where his only goal in life was to kill that man for what he did to him. I was captured and experimented on by Essex, but so was Scott."

"An' ya fell for him?"

"In more ways than one, I ended up pregnant."

"But I thought-"

"I know, but Sinister, he did something to me, I don't know what or how really. It was my own little miracle. When Gambit found out he went berserk. He said that if Sinister helped to create it, that there was something wrong, something very wrong. So he sent me to Storm. She was so good to me, even after, after..." Jean couldn't stop the tears. Rogue wasn't sure that she really wanted to know the rest of the story as she pulled her into an embrace.

"That's why Scott hunts us?" Rogue asked and was given an affirmative nod from the weeping Jean. After a few minutes, Jean went and sat down.

"They cut it out of me. It was horrible and painful, but I remember it, before they destroyed it." Jean looked up at Rogue.

"It was grotesque and mutated into something so...like it was burned from the inside out, by fire. I don't know what it was, but it was mine. It was mine and he destroyed it."

"An' ya hate him."

"More than anything."

"Then why are ya here Jean?"

"Because you didn't ask for this any more than I did and because I really am your friend. I understand what you are going through. Storm, she wants to take him from you, like they took my child. She just wants power. It has nothing to do with anything else. You…you love him, and I think that it is in such a way that has begun to change him." Rogue walked back over to the window, trying to sort out everything that she had just heard.

"You are to be his bride. You have power Rogue. You can change things."

"For you and Scott?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, it's far too late for that, but there is so much good that you could do. Don't let her take that away from you."

"So I take it ya came here with a plan." Jean sniffed back her tears and stood up swiftly, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Of course."

Jean walked past the gates, knowing that she would be stopped. Those left at the gate checked her as Storm had ordered each one to pass be checked. Obviously she came back clean. There was nothing on her to show that she had even gone anywhere near Rogue. So she continued her journey into the house. Knowing that no one would be in the lower levels, she made her to where she was sure Rogue was waiting to be lead inside. Jean opened a hidden door, allowing her entrance.

"Took ya long 'nough," she whispered.

"Sorry, but we need to hurry." Jean placed her hands on each side of Rogue's head.

"I need you to concentrate, but to open up your mind to me." Each woman closed their eyes for what felt like forever, as Jean went through her mind, searching through memories. Finally, she found the one she was looking for. Jean remembered seeing some of Kurt's powers in action, just before they brought Remy out of the fight. She quickly figured out how to allow Rogue access to his powers once again, seeing how her absorption power created a type mirrored copy of each person inside of Rogue's mind. She had to create a mental pathway where Rogue could call upon the powers of the individual without having to battle a double personality. Jean opened her eyes and was about to ask Rogue to test it out when she beat her to the punch, teleporting to the other side of the room.

Both of the women heard someone coming and quickly turned to one another. Rogue mouthed a thank you just before she teleported out of range. Jean, however, was left with her unlikely visitor.

"Jean, what are you doing down here?" Jean smiled a knowing smile.

"Just making sure everything is how it should be, Ororo."

Remy woke up to a very odd smell, almost like brimstone. He was feeling much better than he had earlier. In fact, he had healed enough for him to be able to sit up without so nearly as much pain, so that's just what he did. He rubbed his groggy eyes as he sat up in bed, looking over his room to find the source of that smell. Suddenly he saw it, or her. She was sitting on top of his dresser with her legs crossed wearing a lot of black leather and a seductive smirk. He just figured he was dreaming because there was no way that this was his Rogue.

"Un ange," he whispered. Rogue just laughed.

"If only. Like they'd let le diable blanc into heaven swamp rat."

"Rogue?" She jumped off of the dresser and stalked over to him.

"The one an' only sugah," she sat down next to him on the bed, and quickly closed the space between them, stopping short of kissing him.

"Just don't ever do that ta me again." For the first time in Remy LeBeau's prolonged existence, he was completely entranced by a woman. He couldn't even think straight as her lips came crashing down upon his.

CHALLENGES

Remy had so many questions that wanted to plague his mind, but the only thoughts that he allowed himself, for the moment, were those that answered what he could do with Rogue next. She was never like this with him before. But he was counting his blessing as he quickly pulled her into a straddling position and deepened the kiss. However, Rogue knew better, seeing him wince, and much to both of their enjoyment, watched the other one look unhappy about it.

"You're still hurt pretty badly," obviously more of a statement, rather than a question. She watched him wince again as his pride ate away at him, and his mind visualized what he could be doing with her right now if he wasn't hurt…or at least held it in better.

"Oui," he mumbled in response, "though Remy be de only vampire to be shot into de heart by dat weapon and live. Was more den worth it." He told her while he brushed her hair from her face. A smile tugged at her lips, enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"It's alright. Not like we don't have time." Remy looked into her eyes a bit dumbfounded, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Oui," he said a bit suspiciously. Was she baiting him? She crawled off of him and laid herself down next to him oh so naturally, but it drove him that much more wild.

"Remy?" she asked meekly. Oh yeah, she was baiting him.

"Oui chere."

"Do ya_ really_ care 'bout me?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course," she quickly sat up, very close to him, starring into his unusual eyes.

"How much?" she asked him in a hushed voice.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Do you love me?" There he was, completely and utterly dumbfounded again. Apparently he hadn't answered her fast enough, as she turned away and stood up.

"Chere-" she couldn't look at him, but she shook her head, keeping her back to him.

"Naw, it's alright. I understand," she said in a calm, quiet voice.  
"Non, Rogue, it's not-" He couldn't help himself from attempting to get up to go to her, to comfort her, to take care of her. From the moment he saw her he knew he wanted her, more than anything. He literally couldn't remember the last time a woman had this effect on him. But he stopped mid-sentence slouching over in pain, causing Rogue to quickly make her way over to his side, as if by reflex, and try to help him.

Once her hand touched his skin, their eyes met. Holding the others gaze, Remy went to touch her face but she finally realized what he was doing and quickly turned away.

"How come you ask Remy a question like dis?"

"I dunno," Rogue shrugged as she answered.

"Remy nearly died for you, non." He watched her wrap her arms around herself, attempting to steady her emotions.

"Not that he's not already," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not just property, or some sick idea of a challenge?" Her words hit him a bit harshly, remembering his own words. _'Some men like da challenge.'_ She looked him over for a quick moment, wondering how much more time she would have. However, she never gave him time to answer her question.

"What is it that I get out of bein' your _queen_?" He smirked at her words, and slowly made his way to her.

"Whatever it is dat you would want chere." Her face was devoid of emotion.

"What I want is to be me again." But once again she did not give him time to comment as she knew there was nothing he could do to change her situation, even if he wanted to. She coldly looked into his eyes.

"I want Storm gone." Remy couldn't help but notice how much she had changed in that one moment. How venomously she stated Storm's name. Such hate in her regard.

"What did de femme do chere?" he asked her cautiously.

"What does it matter? What hasn't she done?"

"To you?" he questioned.

"To you," she answered. Rogue then walked back the dresser where she picked up a mirror, just to remind herself that she had no reflection, to remind herself who she now was. Memories rushed to the forefront of her mind, reminding her just how much she had changed in such little time.

'_Nice trick mirror ya got here.'_

'_No trick chere.'_

"She kept me from you," Rogue murmured as she lightly touched the glass of the mirror, as if it would bring back her reflection. Remy looked her over, not quite believing what she had just told him.

"Excuse-moi?" Quickly, Rogue's head shot up, as her face distinctly changed. Her eyes appeared brighter as her fangs began to show.

"She kept me from you!" she called out to him as she stood up, throwing the mirror to the ground. Neither looked at the mirror as it crashed, lost in thought, until someone came rushing through the bedroom door. Both of them turned to the door at the same time, to see an unhappy face.

"Storm?" Remy began. Storm knew that something was wrong right away, since he had not addressed her like that in a very long time, and even then, he had this type of sweetness in his voice. But the way he regarded her now, was enough to make her want to rush out of the room, in fear of what his anger would do to her now.

"Yes Remy," she kept her composure as she did her best not to make eye contact with the woman that she was desperately trying to keep out of this house, a woman who was standing only a few short feet away from her.

"Is it true?" He asked bluntly, knowing very well, that she knew what he meant. Storm nodded.

"It was for your own good," she simply attested.

"Dat is not your concern!" He raised his voice in his anger. She took a step towards him, but he raised his hand and she stopped mid-step.

"But you are my friend…if not more. How could you-"

"Dere's nothin' here between us chere," his tone became lighter, as he walked over to Rogue. She had forced him to make a decision that he did not wish to make, but he knew that he had to do it. He took Rogue's hand in his own as he looked into her eyes. Then he turned back to Storm.

"You treaded in murky water, chere. Dere be nothin' dat dis Cajun can do. You will have to leave. You have lost my protection." Storm looked at him disbelieving.

"You wouldn't Remy. What about my position?"

"You can be replaced." Rogue smiled as Storm looked over at her, knowingly.

"Jean would be a perfect replacement sugah," she quickly stated. Remy never answered, not allowing anymore of his emotions get the best of him.

"Then I have no other options…but to attest."

"Storm?"

"I will not leave willingly Remy. This is my home. My position is a place I have worked diligently for…by_ your_ side. I will not give it up without a fight, to the death."

"Dat is your decision?"

"Yes, as long as it is with the person to whom wished it so." Her eyes quickly darted to Rogue.

"Den dat is what you will have, one hour before dawn tonight."


	10. Battles & Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

BATTLES

Storm begrudgingly left the room to prepare for a fight that she was extremely sure that she would win. Rogue just stood there by Remy unfeeling, uncaring about any such turn of events. Remy turned to her, slightly unsure of her ability to take on Ororo. She looked at him, almost reading his mind, as if she needed to.

"I'll be fine."

"Chere-"

"I better go and get ready. Don't wanna go in unprepared." Remy couldn't help but feel guilty over this chain of reactions. Rogue was changing too fast, much faster than the others. He had no doubt that it had to do with her little absorption of him. But to make matters worse, he was getting ready to lose someone dear to him, no matter which way the fight turned. Banishing Storm would be nothing, since he knew that she would still be alive. He could keep tabs on her if the need be. Rogue was strong, but inexperienced. She wasn't even able to control her powers as a human, instead she feared them.

Rogue stood tall, not wanting anyone to see any emotion. She didn't know what had come over her. One moment she was attempting to understand Remy, to assert her role that she obtained through him. But in the next moment she felt nothing. She really did want to, literally, tear out Storm's heart and cram it down her blood thirsty, power hungry throat. She quickly found an empty room and closed the door behind her so she could lean against it. She looked up towards the ceiling, as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself as she slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Rogue?" she quickly looked up to see her brother come out of a dark corner. Her eyes turned to slits as she stood up immediately.

"Kurt?" she whispered harshly.

"Mein schwester," He called out to her as he held out his hand. She showed him her fangs as she hissed at him.

"What are ya doin' here?" He simply smiled.

"I am not really here. I am in your head, thanks to Emma." Rogue's head cocked to the side, as she studied the figure before her cautiously. She heard no beating heart, no blood rushing through his veins. He was telling the truth, though she began to feel her hunger grow.

"You have changed mein schwester, but I have found a cure."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout Kurt? Ya'll tried ta kill me with your last cure! Why should I believe you?" Kurt looked away from her in shame.

"Yes, but I could not do zat to you. It vas not in me. Zere is a real man zat no vampire could turn. He could help you."

"I don't believe ya," She whispered, but mostly to herself.

"Rogue you have to. It's eating at your soul. You grow hungrier even now. It's taking you over. Zere is not much time. You will be like zem, uncaring of all zat is alive and good," he pleaded with her. "I need you Rogue. You are mein schwester, and if I could not protect you, zen who would. Zis is not you." She turned back to him abruptly, anger evident.

"We said our good-byes sug. Whatever I am, you had ya chance to help with. I don't wanna die, even if this is what I am. You better just stay out'ta my way, and GET OUT'TA MY HEAD!" she quickly forced up her own mental shields and kicked her unwanted visitor out of her mind. Full of anger, she opened the door, accidentally pulling it off of the hinges. However, she did not care and through it to the side. She went downstairs in search of something she could drink before she had to fight Storm. She had a nice little surprise that no one knew she had, except Jean, and she was going to use it to the best of her ability.

The time had finally come, and Remy sat in his seat, remembering the grotesque show of Sabertooth's final exit of this world. Tonight he would have to watch such a show of his closest friend and the woman that he had chosen to stand by his side. If he did not allow this fight, it would break his own rules, and then he could only imagine the consequences of that. But, could he really live with himself over the death of one of these women? What Storm had done was wrong, but was it worth her life? What of Rogue? He already felt as though there were no way of replacing her in his life. Did he love her? Or was it lust?

Storm was the first to stand beforehim. She stood there with all eyes on her as the crowd could hear the crack of thunder across the sky. She stood there so regally, waiting for her competitor. Her eyes did not leave Remy's until the moment Rogue had stepped into their 'arena'. Rogue refused to look in Remy's direction, her eyes staying on Storm. Both women hissed at one another, in acknowledgment of their burning hatred for the other. Storm, in her belief that Rogue had taken all that was due to her. Rogue, in her belief that Storm was overbearing and meddling, wanting Remy for her own journey for power.

They circled one another, as Storm held a growing, crackling ball of lightning in her hand. Just as Storm had thrown it at her, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. At first, Storm believed that she had died, simply turning to ash, but turned in just enough time to get punched squarely in her stomach. Rogue had sent her flying into the wall that was clear across the room. Everyone watched in awe as Rogue used a magnitude of powers on Storm, including that of her own. Storm had fought well, but could not take on this one woman army.

No one knew how long the two had fought, but knew that it was over when Storm laid on the ground, unable to get back up as Rogue moved in to lay her hand over her head. The crowd began to cheer in their blood lust. Rogue wanted her dead, smiling wickedly at Storm as she made contact, draining her. But something had gone off in Rogue's mind during the transfer, causing her to quickly let go. She silenced Storm into the back of her mind as she stepped back, slightly dizzy. Remy was by her side at a moments notice, holding her up. She looked up into his sad dark eyes, just before she whispered to him, "She's not dead." And with a newfound strength, she walked away, letting him deal with the situation as he would. Everyone else there believed her to be dead, but then again, how can you tell if a vampire is dead, when at the hands of another vampire?

Remy carried out his own orders, quickly burying her just away from the grounds, before dawn. He smiled knowingly over the grave, and disappeared into what was left of the night, wanting desperately to see his queen. To touch her, taste her, to know her with a newfound passion. But he had to know if she had done this for him, or because she still has some of her own innocence.

There is something to be said about fighting your own battles, but this was different. Kurt was right, though she had known it herself. Her own blood lust was growing and she did not know how much longer she could contain it. She was becoming more and more like Storm, though her interest in Remy was much more than platonic or power. It was very sensual. She loved his touch, his voice, that body, and those eyes. There was something about those eyes.

Before her powers came into play, she was a bit of a tease with the boys. Why not? She thought that she had all the time in the world. But now she knew that she could never have met a man like this one. She was completely unknown in this area of 'expertise', but she knew she wanted him. But if she gave herself to him, even if she were ready, would he throw her to the side as if nothing ever happened. The challenge would be over, wouldn't it?

She had seen so many of his memories. He had been with plenty of women, even for someone his age, even if he had drunk from a great deal of them afterwards. Part of her wished she had been one of those women so that she would know what they had felt. He had given his heart to Belladonna, only to have it turn colder than before from her betrayals. What was next for her?

Elsewhere…

"So vhat do ve do now?"

"We convince her, bub."

COMPLICATED

Rogue went outside the moment that she woke up. Once again, she was no longer able to see the sun rise. It was another day in this ridiculously frustrating new life for her. She has always been alone, except for some choice people in her life, but no one else understood what it was like to feel the need to be alone. Her powers had once controlled her, but no more. She was in control, wasn't she? She had this growing evil welling up inside of her. Why was this all so complicated?

Little did she care, but Remy was watching her. He was always watching her. Each movement she made seemed as if someone was scrutinizing her every move. It was so overwhelming. He came up behind her, so very slowly, as if afraid she were a beautiful butterfly that would fly away once it realized he was there. Little did he know that it was more like a wounded animal. Her brother's words went through her mind over and over.

'You have changed mein schwester, but I have found a cure.'

He tried to kill her, well; he tried, though it was not him who pulled the trigger. He did try to warn her, didn't he? She wanted to be herself again, even if it meant that she could no longer touch. She was fighting a losing battle over her humanity everyday. How much longer would it be before she could no longer fight it? What would she be then? Would she really enjoy the types of things the other vampires do…like what had been done to Sabertooth? She had fought with him, disbelieving, but could he really help her?

She wanted to live, there was no doubt about it, even when she felt as if she did not, she had to. She had to believe in something better, some higher power to see her through, even though she was becoming this evil being. Perhaps if she had met Remy some other way, some alternate reality, they could have been happy together, meeting each other under different circumstances, but she wanted to be human. She longed to see the sun, to eat real food, to drink something that was not blood.

But after everything that had happened, could she leave Remy. Even if she found Kurt, and it worked, without killing her, Remy seems to actually care for her. He chose her, not to mention nearly dying to save her. But he goes into leader mode when they are no longer alone. She is, as well as a certain few, allowed to call him Remy, while everyone else only knows him as Gambit. He seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders running this guild of his. But when they are alone, or when he looks at her, it's like nothing else matters to him, even if he makes some cocky, off-handed remark. It's as if he wants her to know the real him, the one no one else sees, even his closest friends. Could she really leave, in a quest to once again fulfill her own desires? Is it really so selfish to want to be human again?

Remy came up behind her, sensing her on going confusion, and wrapped his arms around her gently. He could hardly handle being so far away from her, even though, having his arms around her, it still felt like she was millions of miles away. Everything in his being screamed to take her, especially after what she had done with Storm, but he knew better, she was still not ready. Besides, he did not know if she had done it for him or not, eventhough he would like to think so. She did not deserve to die for such a crime, and she had been one of his dearest friends for so long. Storm had brought it upon herself.

Either way, he couldn't help but wonder about her frequent mood swings changes. She moved from one extreme to another, in a matter of minutes. He was beside himself with his own desires when he had first seen her in his room, wearing all of that tight leather. She kisses him, taunts him, and teases him as she makes a point of showing him that she wants more, but then will completely change the subject like some inexperienced school girl who is still unsure of herself. She is constantly fighting herself; seemingly happy with him, but not wanting this life.

He could understand that she wanted to be free. To have those abilities that humans do. To walk in the sun light, to drink real wine, but to fight for it so much, when she could not touch another living soul as a human. He wished that he could open up his own soul to her, no matter how dark it was at this point. For her to see how much he wanted to make her happy, how he needed to make her happy. He just had so much responsibility. She was the only one he could truly trust. She spoke her mind, to a fault. She didn't care what others saw, what others would think, and yet, she knew how to play by the rules if she wanted to.

"Remy." She whispered to him as she turned in his arms, wanting to see his face, but feeling so ashamed as to her thoughts. She refused to look up, even though she felt she needed to. He tilted her chin, raising her eyes to meet his.

"What is it mon amour?" She could not stop the few tears that shed once those words left his mouth. 'Mon amour'. Was she really his heart? Was it the heart that was loving and wished to be warm once again, or the cold, dark, bottomless one that he used to rule his guild?

She closed her eyes, allowing the last tear to fall. He slowly, but casually wiped it away with his thumb, searching her face for the right words. Why was she so unsure of herself?

"Chere?" he wanted to plead with her. Finally she opened her eyes, but pulled herself from his embrace.

"I want to choose you, I do." He watched her skeptically, his face showing no emotion.

"But what good can I possibly be to you, if I don't wanna be here?" she paused, still searching for the right words.

"This isn't exactly a_ normal_ relationship. I was turned inta somethin' I didn't even know existed, an' ya come over to me, like this is _normal_."

Remy watched her trying desperately to hold back his annoyance.

"This isn't who I am. This isn't what I wanna be."

"You mean like-"

"Gambit," she finished for him.

"You always one to get straight to da point, non." He pointed out bitterly, as his jaw clenched. Suddenly, she seemed to change. Any emotion she had just showed seemed to disappear. She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, giving him an icy stare.

"Yeah, I get to the point. Why run 'round the truth with you? I'm supposed to be your _heart_! Which one, I'm not quite sure."

"What's dat suppose to mean?"

"You…"

Remy's eyes stayed fixed upon her, though they did not soften towards her anymore than her icy glare had softened towards him.

"Without me, den everythin' would crumble. Dere be no rules. Every one of dose hungry blood suckers would go crazy. Dat not somethin' Gambit would want on his head."

"No, you're not gonna lay this down on me. I understand it, but I didn't ask for this."

"Gave you a choice."

"Right. When you hunted me down?"

"Just to give dis a chance." Rogue looked away from him, a slow seductive smile played with her lips. She sauntered over to him placing both of her hands on his chest, sliding them up behind his neck.

"An' what is _this_ exactly?" she purred into his ear. His face was still void of emotion, but not unreadable.

"Anythin' you want it to be." He closed the little space that was left between them and tenderly kissed her. Rogue could feel all of his pent up emotion there and then, all of his anger, his hope, his love, his passion. They both pulled back almost breathless.

"Remy, I-" was all that Rogue could get out before the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them back to reality. Both looked to see that it was an uncomfortable looking Jean.

"I hate to interrupt, but Gambit, you are seriously needed." He nodded and she walked back inside to wait for him.

The look they shared spoke thousands of words, but neither spoke one of them. He was who he was, and he could not change that and neither could she. He wanted to explore a relationship with her, but could not give her what she so desired…freedom. Freedom from this place, to not have people watching her every second of every night, freedom from his need to rule them, free from this evil. She just wanted it to be the two of them. She wanted to tell him about Kurt's cure, before the interruption, to see if he would condone it, to see if he would join her if she chose to try, but she knew that there was no point. She only wanted to hear it from him.

"Nightcrawler, are you in position?" the communicator silently spoke into Kurt's ear.

"Ja, you see her?" he replied.

"Yeah, and the meat is on his way back inside. She's alone."

"Ja. You got my back?"

"Yeah, just keep her eyes on you."

"Not a problem Wolverine, just don't let her bite me." Kurt heard the other man's laughter, just before he stepped out of the bushes, in front of his sister.

"Rogue?"


	11. Life or Death & Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

LIFE OR DEATH

Rogue's eyes went wide at the sight of Kurt. Without a second thought she inadvertently licked her lips as she heard his heart beating, pounding really, as if it were going to explode out of his chest.

"What are ya doin' here again? I told ya to leave me alone," she spoke quietly as she inched towards him. Kurt stood his ground.

"And I told you, mein schwester, zat I cannot. I found a vay to help." Rogue's eyes were cold and set as she stared at him. Standing before him she fiddled with some of the fur on his neck.

"Is this real, or are ya playin' games with me again?" she smirked.

"No, zis is all very real Rogue. Za schwester I know vould not bite me." she grimaced, as she turned back to look into his eyes, looking as if she had a complete personality change. Her eyes softened and her hand dropped as she began to turn away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Kurt, ya shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"No, zis has to be done. None of zis is right. I know after everything zat I'm not trustworthy, but you know zat I could never hurt you. It vas all Emma. I thought zat there vas no other vay, but zere is."

"So that you and ya friend can make me inta some smoked turkey come dawn. I'm so sure Kurt." Kurt looked confused.

"You know about-"

"The man in the woods, who apparently doesn't seem to be anywhere near as scared of me and of bein' on these grounds as you are. Yeah, I know," she told him as she stepped back, giving herself some room in case of a fight.

"You should listen to your furry brother here," came a gruff voice from behind her. She had faintly recalled seeing his face before.

"Rogue," Kurt called out, "zis is Wolverine. He can help you." Rogue hissed at the two, preparing for one to attack, when she finally recalled that face.

"You let one of them in here! You helped him come in here for me! How dare ya! What kind of brother are ya?" Kurt's eyes darted to Wolverine.

"What?" he whispered to himself. Rogue's finger pointed towards Wolverine.

"He hunts us!"

Wolverine was not able to put up much of a fight as she seemed to momentarily vanish and reappear right behind him. Using Carol's strength, she held him in place as she bit into his neck. He grunted at the feeling, just before he was able to stab something into her leg. Rogue let go reluctantly and feeling very dizzy she looked down to see an empty syringe in her leg. Just before she fell on the ground she was caught by Kurt. The last thing she was able to see before darkness washed over her was her brother's worried face.

Remy walked into his study only to be greeted by someone he never thought he would have the utter displeasure of ever laying his eyes upon again.

"What, not happy to see me chere?"

"I watched you die Belladonna," suddenly the door shut behind him, and he turned to see Jean.

"You saw what you wanted to see mon coeur," she cooed sarcastically to him. She took a few well placed steps towards him, but made sure to keep a good amount of distance.

"I want your throne."

Rogue woke up with a very large migraine. She sat up slowly as she rubbed her temples and took a small glimpse of her surroundings. All around her, everything seemed as it were made of some type of metal, and there was some weird force field over the only notable exit. There were no windows or air vents. She nearly growled at the foolishness of it all and waited for that familiar 'snikt', but when she heard nothing, she looked down at her hands. Wait, she wasn't supposed to have claws, why did she think that she did? Her head began to pound harder as she felt each of her many psyches trying to make it to the front of her mind in an attempt to reclaim their lives, through her. Carol seemed to be at the forefront of the race, as Rogue began to pound her fists against the metal, but nothing happened. Not even a slight dent formed.

"Not one of your powers are going to help you here darlin'," came the gruff voice from behind her, once again. She turned towards the man, narrowing her eyes as she inched towards him.

"Why am I here? Decide ta play with me first or are you waiting for dawn?" she asked while she flicked the force field, as if to make her point.

"No darlin', we're just waitin' to see how our little lab rat turns out," he growled out. She stared into his eyes, almost searching, and then she smirked eerily.

"You haven't changed yet?"

"Nope, and I'm not gonna. Don't worry though, it definitely hurt enough," he said as he gestured towards the bandage that was over the bite.

"Your toxin is nearly out of my system now."

"I don't believe ya."

"Nothin' to believe. I'm a mutant. What, haven't rifled through my memories yet? I can heal myself, it's in the blood. The same blood that is probably causing some of that little headache you've got there," he pointed out as he pulled out a cigar.

"I won't let ya kill me, not without a fight."

"Ve are not doing any zuch zing Rogue." Kurt walked towards them.

"Really? What would ya call it then sug? Doin' some sort'a human service?" suddenly there was a rush of pain running through her body. She fell down clenching her stomach. She could barely make out what the two men were saying past her pain. Her powers seemed to go wild as she bore down through the pain. She would teleport, phase, levitate, and anything else left in her. Her only thought seemed to be on how to stop the pain, until it subsided as quickly as it came. As relieved as she was, she found herself weak, unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she fell once again into the darkness. But just before she did, she mentally called out to the one person she knew would be looking for her.

_'Remy'. It was as faint as a whisper, but just enough for only him to hear it in the back of his mind. Remy tensed up that much more. _

"It has always been about dat, non. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anythin' chere. Dis has always been on your shoulders _Gambit_. If you would have just let me have it in the first place, dis would not be an issue."

"An' your new beau?"

"Dat was nothin'. I found a better one for da position." Belladonna stepped back and gestured towards the door, just as Pietro walked in. Remy took a step towards him, but was held in place with Jean's telekinesis.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled out. Belladonna laughed evilly.

"Oh, so the rumors are true. You fell for her? Tres amusant chere. I remember a time when your heart was only able to hold love for me."

"How easy that love is to give up once someone gets betrayed by dat person, _chere_. Den again; what I felt for you could have always just been indigestion." Suddenly, objects all over the room began to glow red.

"Tsk, tsk Remy. You know better den anyone, you do dat, you gonna be blown sky high aussi."

"Don't matter, if Remy got nothing to lose, _non_."

"But why would I have da lil tramp killed just yet, especially if I could use her to my advantage."

"_Quelle_ advantage?"

"We gave her to the hunters," Pietro answered, very sick of their little banter, and very much wanting to get this meeting over with.

"You would give up your own kind...your own _friend_?" Pietro simply smirked.

"She was nothing to me, just a...challenge. A very tempting one at that, even you would have to admit. Even being able to touch you, did she? Or just tease you like everybody else?" Remy thought of a few choice words to call him, but settled on keeping his mouth shut. He turned towards Jean.

"Thought you had so much interest in her, guess dat was it huh?" Jean showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I liked her. She had a good heart. Reminded me of me, a long time ago, before all the wrong you had committed against me."

_'So revenge sweet?'_

_'We will see.'_

"Alright Belladonna, you want dis throne? Take it; I just want to know where she is."

"Dat easy?"

"Dat easy."

Rogue was not breathing. Sure, as a vampire, neither Wolverine nor Kurt knew what she was going to go through. They did not even know if it would work or if she would have an actual heartbeat, but took her pain as a bad sign. Her pale complexion turned that much whiter, as she lay on the floor unmoving. Both men were on the verge of completely panicking. There had never been an actual procedure like this. Any vampire that had ever bitten Wolverine did not live to tell about it, but with Rogue's powers, there were so many possibilities. Cyclops was never completely turned and after his stay with Essex, he was given an injection of Wolverine's blood, and was fine.

Wolverine began to attempt CPR, but was unsure of actually touching her. Cautiously, he tilted her head just enough to open her mouth and breathed a few puffs into her. He checked her vitals, but still, there was nothing. In the background, Kurt was repeating prayers, unable to move as he watched his sister die on the floor before him.

REUNIONS

"Nothin's dat easy chere. But I will give you dat lil' piece of information."

"What dat be Belle?"

"She's in da one place dat not even _you _would willingly go lookin' for her. She be held at da hunters base."

"Don't believe you. Not even you dat heartless, to your own kind."

"Think dat over 'gain _Gambit_."

"Really, den what was your price for dat information, 'sides my throne, of course."

"Your throne will not be a problem, since dat price will be...your head." Just before Belladonna had finished her sentence, Jean had completely subdued him with an injection that instantaneously knocked him unconscious. Belladonna stood before him victorious.

Rogue would have thought that she were in heaven, as she felt a huge weight fall from her shoulders and looked up to see a bright light. But that thought was quickly put to rest as she opened her eyes fully, to see that she was still in the room with the blue fur ball that constituted as her brother, and Wolverine. She couldn't help but groan. Why was she here again? Why was her head spinning? So she decided that laying on the cool floor was the best thing for her, that is, until that blue fur ball rushed to embrace her as he called out, "Mein schwester!" bringing a rush of memories along with him. Then there was a small pinch in her left arm as she looked over to see that once again, she had been subdued by this Wolverine fellow and was slowly falling back asleep, farther away from this living nightmare.

Remy's head was spinning as he woke up to find himself in some type of coffin. It was the older version of an actual pine box, rather than the cozier versions they have now. He pushed the lid, but it refused to budge as a little bit of dirt seeped into the coffin. He groaned inwardly. Belladonna knew how he hated being buried, and she did it for her own enjoyment. It took him a little bit of time to finally pry it open and dig his way through the dirt. As he did so, his thoughts wondered to why he was still alive, since Belladonna wanted his head and how Belle would really die this time for such torture, and how he would make Jean watch just before she endured her own. Pietro, he would just take down himself, and love every minute of it, making sure that he killed him in the end, maybe even making him stand out in the sunlight.

But there was no stopping the thoughts of his Rogue and what she might be going through. If they captured her, then it was obvious that they must have found some way to subdue her powers. _'Knowing dat femme, she probably be given dem hell.' _he smiled at that thought._ 'She definitely a stubborn one.' _He just hoped he could reach her in time, before they could harm her.

It was common knowledge where the base was, since it was not a place that any of them would willingly go anywhere near. And due to where Remy had been buried, it did not take him long to get there, however, he was low on time since whatever it was that Jean had used and caused him to sleep until the next night.

So there he stood, hidden amongst the tree line, staring at the base, attempting to focus on the task at hand. He had washed off most of the dirt that had clung to him from earlier, in a nearby stream, hoping to get past certain guards without causing any alarm. Most of them were human after all, or at least mutants. The only trouble he knew that he could run into would be any sensors that might go off. Only once had something like this ever been attempted, and he had only heard rumors. But he was the infamous Remy LeBeau. He could do this, if nothing else, for her.

Rogue lay there, on some cot, in some nameless sterile room, unable to move. She was now conscious, but her limbs were numb. She could feel the heat of the lamp above her, yet at the same time, could feel the presence of another. He was getting closer and she knew it. He cared enough for her to come for her. If she could have, she would have smiled to herself. She never doubted him; after all, he was the only one who tried to truly keep her safe through all of this. He never pressured her into anything, but held onto her like his dearest possession. She was never allowed the option of having a real relationship with another person, other than as a friend or as a relative, and it was always something she wanted more than anything. She never trusted herself above all else, afraid that she would hurt them. She blamed herself for Cody for so long, but she had to put her past behind her now, she had to learn how to truly love. But could she? Could she really love someone outside of what her normal circle of life used to be?

She wanted to, to love him like they both needed. She did, but would it be enough? She plagued her own mind of possibilities as she was alone in her thoughts. What kind of life would be brought upon her based upon death and lust? But what if this was her last chance for love? What if this was meant to be? What if she was meant to save him? She continued to confuse herself, until she noticed some of her muscles finally allowing movement. Her fingers began to tingle as she wiggled them.

Remy was correct that he would have no trouble gaining access, with his abilities against these humans. His mind called out to her with no answer, but he would not assume the worst, he would find her. His blood would boil each time he thought of the possibility of her being treated harshly or even killed. He had to stop himself from drinking any of the guards as he was afraid someone would only find them and know that he was here. Suddenly he turned to find a dark hallway leading to only one room. He knew that it had to be hers. Why else would it be so secluded?

He allowed his senses to open up to the surrounding areas, hearing the heartbeats of anyone around, licking his lips as he heard their blood course through their veins. There was someone alive in the room, but only one. This would be easy. He cracked the door, ever so slightly, making it seem natural, as if the door had not been properly shut, and sliding in. But, within this dark room, he found only one person there, lying underneath a heated lamp. She looked like a fallen angel sleeping under such an intense light. Her pale skin, soaking it in as her auburn curls sounded her and her white stripes posed as a halo. He stood in the corner unsure of himself, unsure how he could be hearing a heartbeat pulsing from her.

As if reading his mind, her eyes opened slowly, as she sat up staring at him. Her emerald eyes twinkled with a life he had never seen. She looked into his eyes unafraid, as if truly seeing him for the first time. Rogue smiled, ever so slightly, but looked down as a deep blush grew on her cheeks. Remy attempted to swallow the lump that had grown in his throat.

"Remy," she began meekly. He took a step towards her, towards the only light that was in this room.

"What did dey do to you Rogue?" She scooted towards the end of the bed, wanting to test the strength that she hoped had found her legs. But she made sure to look into his eyes as she spoke.

"They gave me my life." Remy kept his face unreadable as he stood there staring at her from the edge of the darkness that filled the room.

"De one without me." She saw it as a question, but Remy saw it as a fact. Her smile faded as she answered him.

"That...is up to you."

"Rogue-" she interrupted him, trying not to be too loud, but allowing her anger to get the best of her.

"No! Remy I-" she stood herself up on weary legs only to fall to the ground. Remy attempted to catch her, but as soon as his arms touched the light, it burned as if it were the sun itself. He quickly pulled back. Rogue couldn't look up from her position. In her anger grew embarrassment, which only grew more anger.

"They wanna keep me from ya, but that was not my intentions," she grounded out through gritted teeth. Rogue sat there on her hands and knees, as her hair covered her face, while she willed her legs to work. Luckily, that healing factor was still working its way through her, allowing her legs to begin to move, but still not enough to stand on her own accord.

"I didn't believe them. They dragged me here. They knew where ta find me, how to get ta me. My brother was with them. I…I fell into their trap. But I succeeded in what no one could do, and I'm human again, or at least as far as that goes bein' a mutant an' all." her legs finally allowed her to pull herself up into a standing position, as she clung to the bed due to her unsteadiness.

"But I didn't leave ya," she finally looked into his eyes.

"What we are is up to you," she told him silently.

"But what if it became too much? What if Remy bit you? Could you handle dat chere?" She looked away from him once again, suddenly finding her hands interesting as she could feel her legs become stronger.

"You can't bite me. After I took Carol's powers, they stuck with me, even now. They had to use adumantium needles just to penetrate my skin. If ya tried, I heard them say that ya might break ya teeth. That the only way I was able to drink off of her was because of my powers." His eyes never left her. He could feel all of her emotions overwhelming him, making it very hard to detach his own feelings, to know how to handle this situation. Never in a million years did he believe that this was how he would find her. But he knew that he would not be able to handle being apart from her, not after everything. He slowly held out his hand to her, just short of the harmful light. Her eyes went to his hand, unsure if she was really willing to take that step too.

"If I go with ya, it has to be about me, about us...not about some way ya could use me to your benefit." Her eyes looked back into his, so unsure of herself. She knew that he was smirking, and feared his response would be some wise crack or another about her usefulness, but it never came, instead he gave the one response that she never thought he would ask of her.

"Do you trust me?" his hand still held out. She suddenly turned emotionless, as if cut off from the world itself. She took those two steps towards him. It was then his turn to become unsure, as she stared into his endless abysses that are his eyes for what felt like an eternity. Without a second thought, she slowly slid her hand into his without averting her eyes from his.

Before either had a chance to think of what to do next, Kurt burst into the room excited, well until he entered and saw the sight before him. Gambit had found her, and he could not see any other reason that she would be so close to him other than he must have manipulated her somehow. After finally being human, there was no way that she would go back to him. Would she?

"Get avay from mein schwester you demon spawn!" he called out as he held out the cross that was around his neck. Gambit did not move, though his eyes turned to slits. Rogue jumped in between the two as Kurt slowly came towards the two.

"NO! You won't hurt him Kurt!" which caused her brother to stop dead in his tracks.

"Vhat? Rogue you have to listen to me. He's manipulating you, putting thoughts in your mind. You can't listen to him." Rogue shook her head and pointed her finger at Kurt.

"No he's not. I am thinkin' clearly. For once I found somethin' that I have been lookin' for too long. I'm goin' with him willingly Kurt, an' there ain't nobody whose gonna stop me."

"You sure 'bout that darlin'," came a voice from the door. Behind her Remy hissed as Wolverine unsheathed his claws. Rogue drew her attention back to her brother.

"I'll be fine. I'll come back, I promise." As soon as she spoke her last word, the two had disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Kurt and Wolverine stare at one another very confused.

The two reappeared just outside the facility in the same position they were in just before they vanished. Rogue stood before him secretly holding the same hand she proved her trust in. He looked down at her slowly realizing what had just happened before him.

"Thought dat you couldn't do dat before da change chere." She let go of his hand and took a few steps away from him, slowly walking into the night as she looked up at the stars for the first time in days.

"I couldn't," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"But love does funny things, don't it?"

"So you-" she quickly turned to him, not wanting to go further into this conversation.

"Belladonna's alive?"

"Oui. She da one dat-"

"Told them how ta get me, I know." He eyed her curiously wondering how much she did already know.

"Dat an' Jean an' Pietro helpin' her." She nodded silently.

"Pietro was always hard ta get rid of," she almost joked. Remy lifted his hand and laid it upon her shoulder.

"An' Jean?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Was never trustworthy," she told him solemnly.

"She wanted ta help me, only 'cause she wanted Storm out of the way. She wants revenge for what ya did ta her. The only thing I don't understand is how ya would allow her ta be in ypur home when she holds so much against ya."

"Owed her dat much, non." She nodded silently as she looked around to check out her surroundings. But Remy turned her attention back to him as he touched her chin.

"I owe you more den dat," he whispered huskily just before his lips crashed into hers. Both knew that now was not the time, but neither wanted to let go of that moment. He quickly deepened the kiss as she responded just as passionately. The sound of alarms going off broke the two apart, though they both seemed breathless. Not from the act, but at the realization that they were quite the pair. Almost as if separate sides of the same coin, neither could be happy without the other. Rogue was one who tried to be honest, stronger, to right the wrongs of the world, she was so pure compared to him, but tried to hide it underneath a mask so that she would not be hurt by those she cared for. She blamed herself for so much, while he was dark, very dishonest, and used his power to benefit himself. He didn't care about the world, only his own ambitions. Everything he once was is what Belladonna is, everything he no longer wanted to be.


	12. The Art of Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

THE ART OF BREAKING AND ENTERING

Belladonna stood proudly in front of the gates with a destructive grin plastered to her face. Her azure eyes twinkled with glee as she motioned for Jean to come forward from where she and Pietro stood behind her. The red head looked as cold as ever as her long hair blew wildly around her. She slowly raised her right hand and made quick work of the obnoxiously large locks and pushed the gates open. The loud clang could be heard throughout the hallways of the large mansion. The guards stood to the side, bowing their heads in reverence of a woman they all watched suffer mercilessly to her death. Belladonna looked upon them disgustedly, in search of specific faces that she will not soon forget, as she wished to bestow such punishment upon them.

Her heels clicked against the hard gravel, as one would hear a clock tick waiting for their impending doom. Each vampire knew what her return would mean for them, especially without Gambit there to defend them. Belladonna was stronger then each of them combined, she was their queen, and thus she had drunk from Gambit more times then they would care to know. Behind her, the guards locked the gates and followed her inside, and with their heads still bowed they took notice of the blood trail following her from her coat.

Upon reaching the front doors, everyone was bowed to the ground, hoping that she would find favor in them. She simply whisked past them and sauntered into the main room laughing manically. She spun in circles with her arms out, like she did decades ago as a little girl in the valleys of the mid-east. Jean stood near the entrance, her face cold and unreadable, waiting for her leave. Pietro, however, found himself taking a good look around at the scenery, which just happened to be any female in room. Belladonna didn't take notice, not that she actually cared what he did with his spare time, as long as he was loyal to her cause.

She suddenly paused her joyful display as she took notice of Gambit's actual throne, a throne that was no longer Gambit's, but hers. It was all hers and hers alone to do as she pleased. She slowly made her way to it, an evil grin growing on her lips. Belladonna moved to touch the arm with pale fingers, almost afraid that it would disappear like a dream. Once it did not, her grin grew to a smile as she brushed her hand against the arm as if she were petting a cat. She walked around the chair, trailing her fingers across the back to the opposite arm. She then turned to sit in it as she laughed at her fortune, only to find a large painting of Gambit starring back at her. Her eyes turned cold, smile still set on her face she tapped a bloody finger to her lips and cocked her head to the side allowing a few drops to enter her mouth.

She stood up, fangs out, hissing at the painting as she picked up the chair and threw it straight for Gambit's painted head. As Belladonna shrugged off her coat, Pietro was there within half a second, taking it from her. She lifted a dark bag that was slowly dripping the blood trail that had followed her to her current position. She lifted it high so that she could make sure that all were in attendance took a good look, and then quickly tossed it across the room. Not one of them wished to look; they did not want it to be true.

A dirty, bloody head came rolling out of the bag and stopped face first in front of Mercy. She screamed and desperately tried to throw herself behind the crowd. Belladonna's laugh grew as Mercy desperately clawed and cried to get away. The other women in the room were wailing for their beheaded leader while the men tried to quiet them, afraid of what wrath they might face in regards to Belladonna.

Belladonna sat in her old chair, the chair that was previously to the right of the king, a chair that now stood alone.

"You see…you see what has become of your _great_ Gambit," she called out.

"Dis throne, dis guild, is mine to do as _I_ please! Any one dat believes dey could do better, feel free to challenge me now," she paused hoping for an answer. She wanted Gambit's most trusted, and she figured that she would try her hand at goading them out of their hiding. But no one answered her.

"Good. Now get out of my site," she muttered as she flicked her wrist at the crowd and slumped down into her seat. She was hoping for a little bit of entertainment before the games began, but she would just have to make do.

* * *

"Tell me ya got a plan swamp rat," Rogue whispered to him from her place in the tree.

"Quoi? Don't trust Remy all of a sudden? Dat hurts chere," he mused as he placed his hand over his heart, but did not take his eyes off of the guards at the gates.

"Well don't look at me ta make it better. I would just like to know the game plan before rushin' in there."

"Gambit don't rush," he drawled and licked his lips.

"Isn't that obvious enough, 'pparently ya don't like to fly either."

"Heh? You be da one dat almost dropped Remy."

"Well if he wasn't squirmin' and actin' like such a big baby maybe it wouldn't of happened." Gambit looked her over in horror.

"You just call Remy a bebe?" Rogue smiled triumphantly.

"Maybe."

"Gambit show you a bebe." And with that he jumped down off of his tree limb with the fluid reflexes of a large cat. Rogue floated down behind him keeping a few feet of distance between the two.

Gambit knew these grounds better then anyone else. He personally set each of the traps, placed the surveillance, and knew the guards timing on the grounds. Protection was always the highest priority to him, and now he had to put that protection to the highest test, against himself. He double checked each of his traps to make sure that none of them were tampered with, making sure not to be seen by his own surveillance. It took a great deal more time then he had hoped, but Rogue had followed him like a pro, mimicking each of his movements until they finally reached a door that led to the cellar. Remy moved towards the handle when a sudden gust of wind blew from behind the couple. Remy dropped his hand.

"Stormy," he whispered. Rogue's eyes grew in shock as she turned to see the woman land not two feet from her. Storm bowed her head and actually curtsied.

"I was wondering when you would finally make your entrance. I have been waiting nearly half the night." Gambit only acknowledged her with a nod and reached for the door again. While he did this, Storm turned to Rogue.

"I am only here to help as we fight for the same cause." Rogue was not quite as understanding as Remy but allowed Storm to walk in behind Remy, not trusting her to watch her back. After Rogue closed the door behind them, Storm moved to Remy and asked him, "Not that I care to know how it happened, but do you honestly think that Belladonna will not smell Rogue coming from a mile away?" Gambit's eyes turned towards Rogue.

"Dat be de point chere." Rogue smiled, finally understanding what was going on. She walked over to Remy and kissed him as she stared at Storm, as if she were marking her territory.

"Don't get in too much trouble sugah," she whispered to Remy and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke that smelled of brimstone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belladonna had Jean and Pietro gather up Gambit's most loyal followers to stand before her in chains. She was to be their judge, jury, and executioner and use them as further examples of what will happen to anyone who chooses to oppose her rule of this guild. So there stood Mercy who was barely held up by Lapin and Emil, each having already suffered a harsh beating from Belladonna.

Rogue reappeared floating high above this sight, next to the chandelier. Anger flooded her as she watched Belladonna raise a fist to Mercy, who looked like she had barely survived this beating. Rogue drew her hand back and effectively threw a hex at the blonde below. Just before Belladonna's fist made contact with Mercy she flew backwards through the wall behind her. Everyone looked up knowing something strange had happened, but was curious to the smell of prey. Rogue descended quickly towards the chained threesome carefully watching for Belladonna and the hungry crowd around her.

Just as Rogue's feet touched the floor Belladonna came flying toward her, but Rogue quickly disappeared and reappeared near Lapin.

"Not just yet swamp witch," she called out as she hugged Lapin, Mercy, and Emil, effectively causing them to vanish with her. The clanging of the chains dropping to the floor went unheard past Belladonna's piercing scream.

"Pietro!" she called out as she dusted herself off.

"On it babe," he replied just before he dashed away to find Rogue.

"Jean! I thought dat you said she was taken care of! Why de hell ain't she dead or dyin'?" Jean stepped forward, her eyes staring at the chains on the ground.

"That is _not _my job. She was taken by the hunters but that does not mean that_ I_ am supposed to babysit her while she is there. The best that I can do, is tell you that she is still on the grounds but she is very hard to read because of her powers. She wants revenge, but not your power _madame_."

Belladonna did not like the tone she was speaking to her in, but let it pass as she still needed the little half wit's services. Jean walked out of the room, towards the large kitchen and waited.

Pietro was quickly tired of this little game of cat and mouse. He wanted something a little bit more interesting, as he had already rushed throughout the house and the grounds numerous times searching for his little rogue nun only to come up empty handed. He spotted a raven haired beauty down the hall blatantly checking him out. He sauntered over to her and just as he was about to speak she touched a finger to his lips and shushed him. He smiled openly at her as she slowly ran her finger down over his chin, neck, chest, and stomach until she finally reached the rim of his jeans. Both of their eyes had followed her finger as she tugged on his pants and motioned for him to follow her. He really had to remember to thank Betsy for all of this.

He followed her into a bedroom where she allowed him to go inside first while she locked the door. But as he turned around, he stood in shock as his night's entertainment turned into the skunk haired girl he was searching for. Pietro cocked his head to the side studying her for a moment.

"And since when were you able to use your mother's mutation?" Rogue smiled knowingly.

"Let's just say I had a little power boost before ya'll had me…_committed_ to the hunter's base. What you should be worried 'bout was how easy it was to distract you from my beatin' heart. Then again, puttin' a rise in ya pants was never really that hard, now was it Pietro?" Rogue mused. Pietro sauntered over to her staring at her breasts.

"Not when it was you I was looking at," he then changed his tactics and looked her in the eyes.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, Rogue? Are you handing yourself over willingly to Belladonna?" He placed an arm on both sides of her in an attempt to make her feel trapped, "…Or are you just handing yourself over to me?" he asked while staring at her lips, which Rogue seductively licked and turned her head to expose her neck. Pietro paused for a moment, unsure of her sudden willingness, brushing his fingers down the side of her face and neck. He finally snapped when he heard her moan and laid a trail of kisses before he found his site, exposed his fangs and bit into her.

Pietro doubled over in pain.

"You bitch!" he called out, though it didn't quite sound like that since he broke most of his teeth and part of his jaw, but she got the jest of it and quickly kneed him in the face effectively breaking the other half of his jaw. As he lie on the ground bleeding, she walked around him while wiping her neck off, and pulled something out of a nearby drawer.

"Sugah, this is gonna hurt you way more then it will ever hurt me…but don't worry, I'll give your sister ya regards," she told him in a sickly sweet voice.

"Say hi to Betsy for me, won't ya?" as his eyes grew wide with understanding she plunged the stake into his heart.

* * *

Jean did not have to wait long in the kitchen as she toyed with a drawer full of knives.

"Jeannie?" a gruff voice called to her. She turned to him truly smiling for the first time in decades.

"End it Logan," she whispered to him. His eyes grew wide in concern, as she raised her hands to him causing the knives in the drawer to stand straight up in the air.

"Jeannie, this isn't the way," he called out to her. She shook her head fervently.

"End it or I will. My duties are done. Storm no longer needs me. Gambit is alive and Belladonna thinks him to be dead. Rogue changed him. I want to be with my baby, wherever he is, I want to be with him."

"We found a cure darlin'. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Don't lie to me Logan. I can read your mind, remember? That cure only worked for Rogue. No one else would live through that without her abilities. This is not a discussion. I chose you to do this because you are the only one who can. It's dangerous to be here. Complete your mission and leave. If I have to do this myself I will, but there will be too much room for error. Just finish it Logan, please."

Logan was only known as Wolverine to each of the vampires that lived in this house. He is someone that is only hated and feared, even by his own kind. The only person that showed him any sincerity or compassion stands before him asking him to end their existence. He desperately tried to hide his thoughts as he took a step towards her, as if to comply, but she easily read his mind. At a flick of her wrist, Jean sent the knives hurling into her chest and straight for her heart. Logan caught her before she fell to the floor whispering, "I love you," to her smiling face. He picked her up bridal style and headed outside to finish off her last wishes by beheading her and burying her near the unmarked grave of her dead child.

* * *

Belladonna stood from her throne and began to pace her worries into the floor. She should have heard back from Pietro by now, to say the least. But no one can seem to find either Pietro or Jean anywhere on the grounds. Though she did have to admit, Gambit sure did know how to pick his women. Of course, she was his first queen, so she was obviously pleased with that decision, but this Rogue, she definitely knew how to play the game well for someone who was to be fresh blood for the guild.

"As de saying goes, you want something done right? Do it yourself," she muttered to herself, making her way towards the doors.

"Leaving so soon Belle?" Belladonna froze in place as her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Remy?" she nearly squeaked as she slowly turned around.

"But who else could it be _mon coeur_?" Gambit drawled out sarcastically. Belladonna covered her mouth, shaking her head frantically.

"Non! It can't be! You're dead! I saw you! I saw you!" she screamed as she backed away frantically. Remy smirked as he directed his eyes to his right.

"What do you think chere? Is Gambit dead?" Rogue smiled seductively as she made her way towards him.

"You do seem pretty lively ta me sug, but then again, ya'are the walkin' dead," she answered him after looking him over.

"No strings attached or anythin' like that," she mused. Belladonna showed her fangs, hissing at Rogue.

"Non Remy, I have your head, just as I will have hers," she cried out.

"I do believe that is a challenge Gambit," an elegant voice called out behind her. Belladonna turned to see Storm locking the only exit.

"Gambit believes dat too. But who is it dat you be wishin' to challenge for dis throne Belle?"

"Let's see how your new whore fairs out, non." Gambit looked at Rogue as he called out to Belladonna.

"If she want to fight, I won't stop her, but she be powerless in regards to dis guild Belle. She's mortal." Belladonna smiled knowingly.

"I know. Just want you to watch her suffer a malicious death; just like de one you put me through, non." Rogue walked towards her enemy uncaring, while Belladonna let her distaste for the woman before her show.

* * *

Sorry for the ridiculous wait for an update. So much has been going on, and even though I didn't forget about my stories, I just tossed them to the side. I seriously thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and gambit-rogue for kicking me into gear! Well, I'm back…

So let me know what you think… :-D

Oh and I also took the time to fiddle with the previous chapters, in case you didn't notice. I used to have trouble downloading more then a few pages of a story, but find that is not a problem now.


End file.
